Why Do I Love You?
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: Santana is pregnant from a one night stand at a party and Brittany is the other mother but there Is one problem. Brittany can't remember that night and she bullies Santana. Will Santana tell Brittany about the child? G!P Brittany
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**I know it's shocking that I have yet another new story but I had this written up on my laptop so I decided to finish it and upload it. I'm not sure about it though so let me know what you all think and if I should continue it or just delete it :) **

* * *

Chapter One

Okay I'm not known to be the most popular girl in school. Not even a regular person. I am a nerd. In school I only have one friend and his name is Sam Evans. We have been friends since we met in Freshman and we became friends as we have so much in common. We both love playing video games and we both read comic books and love super hero movies. Plus Sam was the only person I can trust. The pair of us only have each other in school so we support each other through everything. Especially when it comes to getting slushied. We are the main targets when it came to the Cheerios and football team. We get slushied at least three times a day which sucked as it meant bringing three pairs of clothes to school to change into. But there was one problem with the whole situation. The one person who slushies me the most is Brittany Pierce and I have a massive crush on her. Yeah you wouldn't think so, right? Well it's true. I have loved Brittany for such a long time that just seeing her face everyday keeps me going. There was also one other thing...I'm pregnant. Luckily no one could tell even though I was starting to show a bit but I covered it up with baggie hoodies but yes, I'm pregnant, and here's the other crazy thing. Brittany is the father so to say. It's been hard but it happened at a party three months ago. She doesn't remember what happened though but I do. Every day.

I'm currently sat in Math class. I am probably the smartest student in the class and quite possibly in the year and I am proud of it. At least I can say I was going to be able to get out of this place unlike some of the losers in here. Take Noah Puckerman for example. All he cared about was getting into girls pants and having sex and unless he wanted to be a prostitute, that wasn't going to get him very far. From what I've heard, he's been trying to get into Brittany's for a long time but there was obviously a reason to why he isn't going to. She has male genitals instead of female. Then there was Finn Hudson. He was literally the most gullible person I've ever met. He was stupid and all he did well in was football. I was asked to tutor him at one point and I did but he was literally so stupid. When I asked him what the number for pi was he said he thought we were learning about Math not pie. I didn't even like talking to him as I swear he couldn't keep up with an intellectual conversation. And I am actually happy as Brittany is in this class! Okay so I shouldn't really be happy about that as it meant that I had to get made fun of more but since it was her, I didn't care. I was looking at the board doing my work when my phone went off. I got it out and read the text. I smiled seeing it was from Sam.

**From Sam  
I'm bored dude. Anything interesting happening?**

**To Sam  
Nope. Brittany keeps looking at me though. But she always does that as though I'm going to do something :/ What about you?**

**From Sam  
Must like you if she's going to do that ;-) And no nothing here either.**

I smiled down at the messages. He was definitely better to talk to than the people in this class. The teacher looked like he was going to fall asleep too. I hated every class that wasn't with Sam as it was so boring. I mean it was only Math and Biology that he wasn't in with me but still. He had Dyslexia so he struggled a bit but with my help he always got good grades. I didn't want him falling behind so I tutored him a lot and since I had learnt how to teach people with Dyslexia, we did alright. I knew Sam wasn't going to be a loser like most people in our year and I wasn't going to let it happen either. It was our last year here and I didn't want him stuck here. He deserved better than that. We have been talking about collages and Sam has such a passion for Art. He does so well in it and he is amazing at it. He has said he's applying for a college in New York that has an art course and I'm glad he is. As for me, I'm going to be applying for NYADA. I have always had a passion for singing and when I'm not at school I sing in the evenings at a local restaurant. Sam is always there to support me and I know it's something I want to do with my life. Only problem I have is that I'll have a child with me as well. I'm three months pregnant and by the time I graduate I'll be ready to have my baby. I know I won't have Brittany to support me so I'll just have to deal with it. She won't ever remember that night so I'm going to be alone. Speaking of the baby. Here comes the sickness. I raised my hand asking to go to the bathroom. When he agreed I ran out and went to the bathroom and threw up. Yes this was the worst thing about being pregnant and I hated it. Sam was helpful during times like this as he was always there to hold my hair and everything and he came to the appointments with me. He even told me that I should tell Brittany but I just couldn't. For one there was no way on this Earth she would believe me. She was so out of it at the time that I doubt she would remember. The second reason was she was terrified that if she told her she'd tell her she regrets it. Yes, she didn't say she liked it either but she was happy with that. She decided to text Sam to tell her what had happened.

**To Sam  
****Hey dude I was just sick. Come to the girls bathroom?**

**From Sam  
****I'll be right there**

If there was one thing I liked about Sam it was how fast he was at getting places. I love it as it meant I don't have to wait around forever and that was fine with me as it meant no sitting around pretending to be on my phone. I heard the doors open and Sam came running through the door.

"San! Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked me looking like he just ran here which was probably true.

"Yeah I'm good. I just needed you here with me as I have no one else." I groaned as I pulled up from the toilet. I hated this and it was all because I wanted to keep the baby. I am a firm believer in the fact that abortion is wrong and I am not going against that. No one knew I was pregnant apart from Sam. I couldn't tell my parents as they would be so disappointed in me and I couldn't stand seeing the look of disappointment in their faces. They knew what I wanted to do and even though papi told me he would prefer me to be a doctor like him, he would support me no matter what. They were the best parents I could ever ask for. They never talked to me about sex and what would happen if I got pregnant but that didn't matter. I am old enough to make my own decisions and this was the decision I am making. Actually that night went so fast and I had been so happy that it was happening so fast that I completely forgot to ask Brittany to put protection on. My fault completely and this is the consequence. I stood up after the feeling of nausea was gone and went to the sink splashing water in my face.

"Hey. Things will get better," Sam reassured me stroking my back, "I know they will."

I smiled and nodded. He was right. Things will get better, but I just need to wait for the good things to arrive. I always wonder if good things ever happen to me since I have definitely not had good luck so far. I really wish things would get better as I'm so tired of everything going wrong. Is it because I'm smart? Shouldn't smart people be getting respect from everyone else? That only happened after you were successful though, so when you are smart in a place like this, it is seen as a bad thing because you are picked on more. I hate it and I hate this place.

"I know but I am so tired of all the bullshit we get Sam. It is bullying and I hate it."

He sighed and nodded. "I know it's hard San but we'll get through it like we always do."

"And what if that isn't enough?" I asked curiously looking at him feeling tired. "I want this stopping now."

Before Sam could reply the bell rang. I sighed and walked back to class to collect my bag. Sam luckily already had his with him. Why didn't I think of that? I walked into the classroom whilst everyone was leaving and put my things in my bag. Damn this pregnancy sickness as I call it. What's the point in calling it morning sickness when it doesn't happen in the morning anyway? Urgh, stupid pregnancy. I saw Brittany still lingering around for some reason. Why didn't she just go? Her friends were gone and she was just stood there. Well it's her problem not mine. I walked towards the door when I heard the teacher call my name. Damn it! This is never good. I looked back at the teacher.

"Yes sir?" I asked even though I didn't actually care. I want to go and see Sam who is waiting outside for me.

"Can you just wait a minute? I would like to talk to you and Brittany if that's okay."

No it wasn't okay. Why would I want to spend another second in the same room with her? She knocked me up and never speaks to me apart from when she is bullying me. But god she is gorgeous. I nodded and walked back into the classroom. Mr Davis was putting all the marked work away whilst Brittany and I waited. It couldn't be because I am in trouble. I'm never in trouble. I just get on with things unlike some people in the class.

"Can you hurry up? I have places to be sir," Brittany asked rather rudely in my opinion but what did it matter? She's always like that.

"Well you will have to wait Brittany." Mr Davis replied calmly. He sat down looking at us. Why did I have the feeling this was going to be bad?

"Firstly let me ask. How are you Santana?" he asked me concerned. Great. Another teacher concerned about me. "You're grades aren't as good as the start of the year."

"Sir, seriously, I am fine," I reassured him not wanting him to know what was actually wrong. "It's my senior year so of course I am going to be stressed and what not."

He nodded looking at me. Thank god. He is dropping it. It took the other teacher around 5 minutes before he would drop the subject. I really need to be better at looking well.

"You just seem...distant. Your dress sense has changed and you don't talk to anybody." Mr Davis said looking at me. Oh my god seriously? When did I ever talk to anybody before? Sam is my only friend and we go through everything together. It's how we do things. And why is Brittany here then?

"Okay so since this is all about Lopez I can go, yes?" Brittany asked standing up. Yes. Please go. I don't want you in here even if you are hot. Damn, I need to get over her.

"No, sit down. I'm going to get to you."

"Look sir as teenagers we change our dress sense all the time. Like last week this girl I saw in the corridor went from wearing jeans and t-shirts to suddenly going Goth. Big change or what? Fact is we change our style all the time. It's our way of expressing ourselves, that's all."

I saw Mr Davis nod. Thank god. I hope he was pleased with that answer. I saw Brittany sit down annoyed next to me. God would he hurry up and get to the point so I can leave? I don't even want to be here. I have lunch to eat and I usually eat it in the Auditorium and we usually have to get there before Rachel Berry does or she sits in there and sings. God she is loud, but she is actually really good. That is the only time I am saying that so don't expect to hear it again. Saying that since I want to sing you'd think I would be in the club with her, but I know for a fact Brittany is in there with Quinn and then on top of that Rachel is in there which would make it the Rachel Berry show, and that is not something I am getting into. I am not going to be in a singing club to be put to the back and sway. No. That is not something I am going to do. Plus I have a job where I sing so I don't need the stupid club.

"Look Brittany you're grades are not good at all," Mr David began, "you aren't even passing this class."

"Sir I have better stuff to do than study," Brittany confessed looking at Mr Davis annoyed, "such as going to parties and having sex for example." Okay that was a little too much information than I wanted to hear but okay.

"I don't care if you have stuff to do. You won't graduate if you don't pass." He told her. I actually felt a little sorry for her but that was only because I loved her. Why did I love her? Well have you seen her? I saw Brittany nod and the look on her face was heartbreaking. So why am I here then?

"So why am I here then?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to tutor Brittany."

I looked at him shocked. What? No way! I am not tutoring her! She doesn't give a damn about her grades as it is and I'm expected to just sit down and tutor someone who doesn't give a shit about me? Ha in his dreams. Not happening. No matter how much I love the girl I know she wouldn't take it seriously.

"That is not happening," I stated firmly, "she doesn't give a damn about her grades so why should I sit down with her and tutor her when she doesn't care?!"

"Oh like you wouldn't love it Lopez. You'd be privileged to be able to be with me every day." Brittany smirked looking at me. Urgh, she is irritating.

"I don't care. No I'm not doing it and that's final." I told him and I picked my bag up walking out before he could say another word. The nerve of him to ask me that. I saw Sam waiting so I walked towards the Auditorium knowing he would follow me. I heard footsteps then a body walk beside me. He knew I was annoyed but he also knew to wait until we were away from the corridor to talk about it. We walked into the Auditorium and thankfully it was Rachel Berry free. We walked up to the stage sitting on it and got my lunch out whilst Sam got his. We found that this was the only place the Cheerios didn't come into at lunch so they sat in here instead off in the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Sam asked eventually as he bit into his sandwich.

"Mr Davis asked me to tutor Brittany as she is failing the class," I told him getting my sandwiches out putting them on my lap, "but I told him no and walked out."

"What the hell?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed. Well he knew how I felt. We both understood each other and how the other one was feeling so he obviously understood why I said no. That's what I liked about him. "Why should you when she tortures you every day?!"

"Which is why I said no. I'm not dealing with her! She might be the one I love but I can't deal with her treating me like I'm nothing! She is a bitch and frankly that won't ever change."

Sam nodded in agreement with me. One thing I hoped as that she would ask someone else if she wants to graduate because, to be honest, I just can't get myself to do it. Why should I? She has never done one nice thing for me apart from give me my child, but then she still goes about not caring anyway. In her world, everything is about her and I swear she thinks the world revolves around her too. She couldn't change even if she tried. Just last week she took some money off some freshman as she was short on cash. I mean seriously who does that? They were so scared they ran off, and to be honest, I'm not surprised.

"I know. But let's stop talking about her," Sam suggested, "I have the new Call of Duty at home so how about we go and play it after school?"

Santana grinned. "Now that sounds like fun. Oh crap I totally forgot about my appointment with the doctor. I know it's tomorrow but still. How am I gonna get out of school?"

Sam shrugged. "Call in sick. Say you're ill then you can go."

I sighed. I have never missed a day of school and I didn't really want to start now, but I guess I didn't have a choice. "Yeah I guess you're right. Would you come with me? I know you're not the father of the child but I could really use some support."

Sam smiled at me. "Of course San. I want to be there to support you. Since the father,so to say won't be there you need someone, so you can count on me."

I smiled at him and leaned into him. He was such a good friend and, honestly, I don't know what I would do without him. He's my best friend and I couldn't imagine being here without him. When I found out I was pregnant I went straight to him and just cried in his arms. I didn't know what else to do but he sat there and just held me until I stopped. He was just someone I could count on when no one else was there. Well who else did I have? I couldn't talk to my parents and I had no siblings so I was on my own when family was concerned. Plus out of everyone in the school the only friend I had was Sam and he did more than all my family put together. Well I'd do the same for him so.

"Thanks Sam. Means a lot. I just hope that Brittany doesn't try and find me."

Sam scoffs beside me. "As if she will. She doesn't give a shit."

I laugh and nod. Even though it pains me to hear him talk about her that way, he was right. She never showed any interest in education before so why would she now? I think I would have trouble saying no if it was just me and her together as I think she knows I have a crush on her, but she never comes up to me alone so I think I'm good.

"Yeah you're right. Come on I want to go collect my stuff from my locker before the rush."

Sam nods and walk out of the Auditorium with me. We walk to my locker so I can switch my books over for this afternoons lessons then do the same with Sam's. As I waited I saw Brittany with her group of friends. Of course she would be with them. The strange thing about it was that as I looked she was looking back. That never happened. But it's probably just a coincidence so I shook my head and looked away as Sam closed his locker.

"Ready?" Sam asked smiling putting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Yeah lets go before they start bothering us." I replied and walked down the corridor with Sam. One thing I had to remember every day was that Brittany and I would never happen. We are from two completely different worlds and with my crush on her, there was no way I could tutor her. As long as I kept that in my head, I should be okay.

* * *

**What do You Think? Yes or No to continuing it **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I Don' own Glee but I thought of the storyline**

**I am overwhelmed by how many of you read the story! I didn't think I would get that many responses. Over 1000 views over the weekend! Amazing :D Thank you guys so much for everyone who reviewed and who is following and has favourite the story. There were that many reviews that I can't reply to everyone but thank you to all. I really appreciate it. I thought I would upload another chapter for all of you since I had so many responses and views :') I wanted to do this chapter about Brittany so you get an idea of what she is like. If you prefer Brittany as the sweet bubbly blonde she usually is then I don't think this story is for you as Brittany is very AU in this story. At least for now. Anyway I hope you all like it! **

* * *

Chapter Two

Brittany's P.O.V

I cannot believe that Lopez girl! Well it wasn't like I was happy to be told that I can't graduate without the class but aren't nerds meant to want to help other people who are failing? Not like I wanted to be stuck in a room with her as she taught me about Maths but still! I actually do want to graduate and if the only way is by her tutoring me, then I will have to go with that. But the nerve of her to just walk out on me like that! I mean yes I pick on her, but she should totally be turning the other cheek or whatever that phrase was. Once she left I walked out going up to my friends not bothering to tell them what happened. I was not going to allow people to find out I needed a tutor. Why would I do that? Some people in this school are so bloody nosey you have to be careful what you talk about. Okay so I should introduce myself. Brittany Pierce. Head cheerleader of the Cheerios and very popular. No I am not just bluffing either. I have girls and guys following me around like lost puppies. It's actually quite flattering, but the problem with that is I don't date guys. I mean, eww. Have you seen them? They are all sweaty and their heads are stuck so far up their asses it makes you wonder when they will actually come out and decide to treat a girl with some respect. They think with their dicks most of the time which is why I wouldn't date them. I am all for the ladies. But I am different than most. I have a penis which, as you all know, isn't exactly classed as normal. Not many people knew, okay a lot of people knew, but most guys that heard the rumour just dismissed it and tried going after me anyway. It was irritating. I had probably slept with all the girls in my year. Some good and some not so good. Okay, I haven't slept with all girls in my year. For example, I haven't slept with Santana Lopez. I mean why would I? She's a fucking nerd and I don't fuck nerds. But I do need her help which is painful to admit. How am I meant to get her to tutor me?

"Brittany?" Quinn asked walking up to me. Fuck, she just had to turn up now. I turned to look at her.

"What's up Q?" I asked sighing standing up straight.

"What's up with you? You look like someone just killed your cat." Quinn said looking at me curiously. Urgh, why did she have to be so nosey? It's none of her business anyway, but even though she is nosey, she is my best friend. She's been my best friend since we met in middle school. We met the first day of Middle School and we just got on so well. She was accepting of me which is all I wanted. Acceptance. We became cheerleaders and were top dogs there as well. We had always been like this. Always popular and not letting anyone step over us. I was a bitch, I didn't do feelings and I certainly didn't do relationships. If one of the people I am sleeping with suggests a relationship I kick them out. People now knew I didn't do relationships so they knew that if they even thought about a relationship, I wouldn't be happy. Like last week. I was fucking this girl called Emily. She was seriously one of the best fucks I ever had. We usually had sex around 3 times a week she was that good. But, unfortunately for me, she wanted a relationship so I had to drop her. I was not happy at all about that as she was so good! Oh well. Not everything good lasts forever. I looked around wondering where the rest of the cheerleaders were but then I remembered. All of the other cheerleaders were elsewhere trying to get their grades up. Coach yelled at most of them last practice about it. I found it quite amusing actually.

"I'm failing Maths and Davis wants Lopez to tutor me," I confessed shrugging, "but she said no so I have to think of a way for her to tutor me. We hate each other yes, but I need to pass. I'm not getting stuck in this place forever. No chance."

Quinn took a bite out of the apple she was holding looking like she was thinking over my situation in her head. She was always good at that sort of stuff. One thing what I love about her. She always had good ideas.

"Do something nice for her," Quinn suggested. Okay, hang on. Do something _nice_? Who does she think I am? The fucking president? I don't do nice. Especially not to people like her!

"Okay next joke," I laughed walking towards my locker with her, "I don't do nice. You know I don't."

"But you want to be tutored by her, right?" I nodded in response. "Okay, then you need to be nice. It's the only way you'll get her to tutor you."

I scoffed putting some books into my bag and putting the other ones back. Sometimes I really wish she had better plans than this. I don't do nice so this will definitely be a challenge. But I do like a challenge so it should be alright. I can do this! Well...I hope. I sighed and nodded. I had no choice really.

"Alright. I'll...be nice to her."

Quinn smirks at me. Yeah I knew she would do this. She's gonna love watching me try and be nice to her. I hated her sometimes. The bitch. But she was still my best friend.

"This should be fun to watch."

"Oh fuck you, Fabray!" I snapped slamming my locker then walking away. I heard her laughing so I continued walking away. How the hell was I going to act nice to Lopez? And what was I going to do to be nice? I walked down the corridor and saw her sat with that Evans boy. Yes, I didn't bother to learn their names. They don't matter to me. I sighed and thought for a second. What did she like? I looked at her and even though her dress sense was pretty decent, she was a nerd. I could tell just by looking at her. Okay, nerds like comic books and nerd movies right? If I could just get her something like that then that is being nice. I never buy things for anyone. Especially for people I don't care about. Actually one of the guys that tried flirting with me last week gave me a first edition of the Batman comics. Why would I even want it exactly? Maybe it'll be some use to her. Worth a try. He did say something about not taking it out the packaging. Not that I was paying attention as I was too busy checking out another girls ass. I never paid attention but I took it and shoved it in my locker thanking him. I didn't wanna be rude, even though I didn't particularly care. Only reason why I know what he gave me is because Quinn asked me why I had a comic in my locker. I watched the both of them then heard the bell ring. Okay, this would have to be sorted out later on. I had time to figure out how I was going to approach her. Why couldn't she be one of those people that do it out of the kindness of their heart? No, she had to be one that held grudges. I don't even know what I did to her to make her hate me so much. Yes, I bullied her but one day she just started hating me. I have no idea why so I don't ask. You'd have to ask her. I sighed and walked to lesson. I'll write down ideas whilst I'm in lesson

I walked into lesson and sat down in my usual seat at the back. No one ever sat next to me unless I was good friends with them. Sometimes I allowed one of the girls I fuck come sit next to me but otherwise, it was generally just me. Quinn wasn't in the class so she couldn't sit beside me. It annoyed me when I had guys trying to sit next to me who I really didn't want. Like Puck or Finn. Literally when you see Finn you can tell he is a virgin straight away. I got my notebook out as the teacher started to speak once we were all in the classroom. Okay, so to get the nerds attention I could use the comic book. It would make more sense since she liked stuff like that. She once saw her sat in the library at school reading one of her comics. Geek or what? Well she did have good grades and I had to try and stop insulting her if this was going to work. I sighed looking at my notebook. Okay so tickets to a film is another idea. Flowers? No that was way too personal. Flowers were date material and she was certainly not wanting to go on a date with her. She wasn't that good looking. Definitely not as hot as her! Yes that was true. She was so caught up she didn't hear the teacher calling her name.

"Brittany Pierce!" Miss Anderson snapped with her arms crossed. What was her problem? Not like anyone was paying attention anyway.

"What is it miss?" I asked even though I really couldn't care less. I had bigger problems

"What is the definition of the word Onomatopoeia?" She asked. Fuck how was I meant to know that? I barely listen in class and I am only passing because Quinn talks me through it when we hang out together She is actually really smart.

"Dunno," I answered shrugging, "I can barely spell it."

"Then pay attention!"

I really couldn't be bothered with her today so I just nodded then heard her start speaking again. Seriously, even though I was a Cheerio I only got the spot because I'm a seriously good dancer. No other reason. Oh yeah and I can boss people around pretty good which Coach likes. I'm one of her favourites and always have been since I don't give a damn what people say about it. Okay, you don't need to hear about that. I need to be thinking of ideas of how to get Lopez to agree to this tutoring.

* * *

After around an hour of being in lesson I heard the bell so I got my stuff and walked out. As I did I saw Lopez by herself at her locker. Perfect opportunity to talk to her. I took a deep breath and allowed my feet to walk towards her. I don't know why I am acting so nervous. It's only Lopez. I shook my head walking up to her. She turned towards me shocked and looked a little scared. Yes, that's how it should be.

"Hey," I said looking at her. Yep she didn't look too happy to see me but oh well. Her problem not mine. Yes, I know you're probably thinking that I sound more like a badass right? Well I'm not. I'm actually pretty girly. Not to the extent of some of the girls in this school, but I'm not a tom boy or anything like that I do dress girly but just not all the time. I like casual clothing too. Just when I go to parties or go out with friends I have to look good. Plus when girls check me out I have to look my best so I don't go out casual unless I'm just going to the shop or I am staying in all day. Lucky for some they are able to go out casual all the time since they don't have people to impress. Probably the ones who don't have boyfriends or girlfriends.

"What do you want?" Santana snapped looking in her locker. "I told you I'm not tutoring you."

"What happened to turning the other cheek and what not?" I asked curiously. Damn, I need to be nice. Remember that! "I mean...aren't you guys supposed to want to help people who aren't as smart as you?"

Okay she was looking at me. That was the wrong thing to say wasn't it? Damn it! I am not good with this sort of stuff as you can probably tell. I want to just snap at her and tell her to just bloody tutor me and stop being stubborn but that wasn't going to get me anywhere. Why couldn't Davis have just picked Nathan to tutor me? I could have gotten him to do whatever I wanted without all this shit. I would just go to him but I knew that Lopez was smarter and I had a better chance of passing with her. God I hate her sometimes. She only ever thinks of herself!

"Ha and why should I do that?" Santana snarled at me turning in my direction. "You do nothing but torture me and you expect me to just accept to tutor you so you can get out of this town?"

"Well yeah duh," I stated shrugging. Wasn't that the whole point of the tutoring? So I can graduate and get out of this place? Now who was the stupid one? "Isn't that the whole point in tutoring?"

I heard her groan in frustration. What the hell have I said? "What? It _is _the whole point in tutoring. So that they get smarterer." I looked at her and saw her roll her eyes. See? Do you see what I have to put up with?

"Smarterer isn't a word, Brittany." She sighed looking at me. "It's smarter. So that they can get smarter."

God I hate it when people correct me. Why should they have to? They knew what I meant so why did they have to correct my sentence? I hate it as it was always the smart people who did that. My friends had learnt not to correct me because they knew it annoyed me but seriously. Now Lopez was doing that? I could seriously punch her. I won't though but only because it wasn't a good place to start picking fights.

"Like it matters, Lopez," I said rolling my eyes, "just...please tutor me."

I watched her turn to me with a shocked expression on her face. Yes, I never used manners but I needed this. I needed her to help me. I can't do Maths and I will admit that. I need her help and if anyone asks I will deny it but it's true. I need her help with the class. Even if it's just to get a passing grade. It was better than nothing. I had to pass as I did actually have plans. Yes, Brittany Pierce has plans after graduation. Who would have thought right? Don't bother asking what they are though as I won't tell you. I can be surprising sometimes, and I can use manners when I feel like it. I am a pretty decent person when I want to be but I just put up these bitchy walls here. No telling anyone though. I don't want them thinking I'm weak. I'm not weak!

"What did you say?" She asked obviously wanting me to repeat it. Is she really doing this now?

"I said...please can you tutor me." I asked again looking at her. If she doesn't say yes now...I'll have to go for the comic book method. Well I could add that now I guess. She liked them and it's no use to me anyway. "I even have a comic book you might want."

She looked up at me and I see her eyes light up. It was only a comic book and she looked like Christmas had come early. It was kind of adorable to see. Kind of! I'm not going all soft. I know that this girl didn't really have anything else but grades going for her so maybe this was her get away. Just like dancing was my get away. Not like I care anyway. I just want it gone from my locker so no one got the wrong idea. News travels fast around here and if they saw it, they might think I have become one of them. There would be no way that I would. I hate that shit.

"What issue is it?" She asked quietly looking at the ground. Yes! I have her where I want her now.

"Batman issue one," I told her smirking. "But you only get it if you tutor me." Yes I am back bitches. No miss nice girl. I am not being the one who goes after her. She is going to things my way. I am number one around here, not her. I watched as she thought about the deal. As she thought I walked and got the comic out of my locker then walked back dangling it in front of her face. I smirked as she looked up at it. "And it's, Never. Been. Opened." I added. Yes, I was a cruel bitch but I wanted her to do what I wanted, so this should do it. I saw her thinking again but I could tell she was giving in. Heck yes. 1 - 0 to me. I heard her sigh and I smirked looking at her.

"Alright," She said giving in. Hell yes, I knew his plan would work! Nerds love their comics and if you have what they want, they will do what you want. "I'll tutor you."

"Fabulous." I sneered letting her take the comic out of my hands. "But we are doing this on my terms. I will let you know when I am available and you work around that. You come over to my house because, personally, I don't want to get infected by your nerdness."

I saw the brunette nod and I put on a smile. Now this was how I wanted it. On my terms and with me in control. She is not going to be the one controlling this. I will be the one who says what we do and when we do it. Not her. She is just someone who just happens to be smarter than me. It definitely doesn't mean she's better than me. She is a loser and even though she will get out of this god forsaken town, she will always be a nerd and a loser. I laughed slightly as she shoved it into her bag then dropped it causing all her books to fall out. I bent down looking at her and I watched as her eyes slowly connected with mine.

"I'm free tonight. Are you?" I asked sharply. I always used this voice with the Cheerios as it meant that I had authority over them which, I have to tell you, feels awesome. I wanted her to feel the same way. That I am the one who is running this. The one who says what goes and what doesn't.

"Y-Yes," She confirmed looking down again picking up her books off the floor putting them in her bag then standing up. "Where do you live?"

"Got a phone?" I asked in which she nodded in reply handing it to me. I typed in my number then text myself through it so I had hers. "You don't text me unless it is for tutoring reasons. We're not friends and don't go shouting about how you have my number. I, unlike you, have a reputation."

I watched her nod again whilst she put her phone in her pocket. It was a pretty decent phone if I was being honest. Not as good as mine but still. I didn't feel like saying bye so I just walked away. Saying that these tutoring sessions were needed I could definitely have a lot of fun with them. Seeing her stuttering over me was kind of funny if I was being honest. I know that I seem like a bitch but I couldn't just start being friendly with her. One. I don't like her. Two. My reputation. And three. Just because I don't want to be all friendly with her. I had no idea why but she just irritated me. Like in every lesson she was always putting her hand up to answer every question. It's like seriously! Give someone else a chance. If she didn't know any better she would think that Lopez and Evans were dating, but she knew she was gay. She just screamed lesbian every time she looked at her. Funnily enough though, she didn't scream virgin. Weird that. I mean, who would even want to have sex with that? I laughed to myself and walked down the corridor deciding to go out to the field to watch the footballers train for their upcoming match. It was funny to watch trust me. I sat in the stands watching with nothing better to do. I had a free period so until the bell went off, I just did what I wanted. I saw Puck wink at me then get back to the game. Honestly, I don't understand why he hadn't give up already. I have a dick so why wouldn't he just drop it? Obviously he didn't believe the rumours but that's his problem. I heard footsteps and saw Quinn join me. I smiled as she came and sat next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey Britt." She replied smiling putting her bag down. "How'd it go with Lopez?"

"I totally got what I wanted." I told her smirking.

"By being nice?" She asked curiously looking at me.

I snorted and shook my head. "As if. When do I ever do that? I manipulated her to get her to do what I want and now we're doing it the way I want to."

Quinn laughed shaking her head slightly watching the footballers practice. "I should have known you would do something like that. Anyway, I came to ask you if you would come shopping with me after school. My mum is practically forcing me to go to this important dinner tonight, so I need something nice to wear that doesn't look like I'm going out clubbing."

I shook my head. The funny thing about Quinn was that even though she was a Cheerio and popular, she was actually very religious. She believed in God a heck of a lot. She prayed quite often too. I think she's Christian or something. Maybe Catholic. Who knows, and frankly I couldn't give a damn, but she's my best friend and I love her. Her parents are strict too. She can't stay out too late on school nights and they have to know where she is going. God, if my parents did that I'd hate it. She deals with it though.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do." I told her smiling.

"Thanks Britt."

I saw Quinn smile then heard the bell go off. I sighed and get up with Quinn walking back into the building. One thing that I could look forward to is tutoring tonight with Lopez. The teacher made it clear that I couldn't graduate without passing the class, but he didn't say anything about making it easy for Lopez to tutor me. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**What Do You Think? :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately. **

**Thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed. It means a lot to me. Yet again I will say that in this story Brittany is very AU most of the time in this story so she isn't the bubbly blonde that you see in the show. So if you don't like that then I will advise you not to read it. Here is the next one :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Santana's POV

I couldn't believe I let Brittany manipulate me into agreeing to tutor her. She was good like that. I know that all of you are probably wondering why I am attracted to Brittany with the way that she is but you would be different if you knew how she acted on the night we slept together. She was a completely different person. I don't know if it was because she suddenly turns nice when she is drunk or because she was having a good day that day, but she was different. Before that night I hated her as much as most people in the school. She goes on about how lads treat girls with no respect but she does the exact same thing. I never got why she thought she was miss perfect because she treats women just like the lads at this school do. Like they are nothing but someone to fuck when they are horny. It annoyed the hell out of me. I walked into the house and sighed. Today felt like such a long day and right now, I was just glad to be home. Luckily my parents worked up at the hospital a lot so they never really saw me. When I left for school they were still in bed and when I came home, they were already at work. I just couldn't tell my parents. They had done everything for me and I know they wanted to pay for me to go to college so I just couldn't drop that bombshell on them. That wouldn't be fair.

I hung my jacket up on the coat rack and ran my fingers through my hair. I had to tutor Brittany tonight and I had no idea how that was going to go. I told Sam and he couldn't believe I had agreed and, to be honest, I can't believe it either. She had the very first batman comic and it was still in the original packaging so I couldn't really say no. Well I could have...but it would have been very hard to say since she didn't have that comic in her collection yet. I walked into the kitchen getting a drink when I got a text. I sighed seeing who it was from then I felt my insides explode. Brittany has my number! I grinned as I saw Brittany's name pop up on my phone.

**From Brittany**

**My address is 25 Sundown Avenue. Come over at 4. Don't be late **

I smiled even though I knew I shouldn't. This day wasn't going to be good exactly since I had to spend it with someone that hates me. Well, she hasn't exactly told me that but I just assume she does. Maybe I could try and get her to not bully me so much. It would be a task in itself but still. I took my things up to my room putting my bag on the chair. I liked my room to be tidy so I could actually see the floor of my room. Plus since I spent a lot of time up here I liked to see it tidy or I would feel the need to clean it all the time. Yeah, that isn't fun trust me. I looked at the time and my eyes widened. It was quarter to four already. Lucky for me, Brittany only lived round the corner or she wouldn't have any explanation for being late. I looked around for my maths books picking them up putting them in my bag. I didn't know what Brittany was struggling with so I thought taking books that had a few topics in them would be best. I put my bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs. I took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I looked alright then walked out. When I found out where she loved I couldn't be more happy. Sometimes I saw her running past my house going for her morning jog and she looked gorgeous. I know the crush I have on her isn't good but I can't help it. After that night, I fell in love with her. She was the one who took my virginity and she took care of me. I will get into what happened at later date but right now, I needed to get to Brittany's house.

I arrived there and knocked at the door. I couldn't help but feel nervous. No matter how attractive she is, she does scare me a little. She is very intimidating so it's not my fault aand if you saw her then you would see why se scares me a little. I waited with my bag on my shoulder holding it there when a woman opened the door. It wasn't Brittany but it eas a woman that was almost identical to her. Must be her mum or sister.

"Hello. Who might you be?" The woman asked me politely.

"I'm S-Santana. I'm here to t-tutor B-Brittany." Damn, why did I have to stutter now? I always do this when I'm nervous which is annoying. I even hate it and I'm the one doing it. I didn't know what she would say but she smiled and opened the door. Was that an invitation to go in? I didn't wanna be rude though. Can you tell I don't like going to people's houses very much?

"Oh of course. Brittany mentioned that earlier. Come on in."

I walked past the woman walking into the house. It was a pretty nice house actually considering when you think of Brittany. I wonder if her mum knew how she was like at school. Probably not since it was easy to put on an innocent act when it was your parents. Not like she did that or anything because she didn't really get into trouble so she was truthful. I looked around and it was literally like a traditional house. White walls, everything in its place with pictures of the children. There was even a family picture on the wall. God, Brittany looked so much different. She was smiling for one and she never did that. Well, not around school anyway.

"Did the teacher recommend you teach Brittany?" Miss Pierce asked me glancing at me.

"Yeah. She...umm...is failing Maths so I'm here to teach her. So she...doesn't fail." I stated looking at the floor. Wait, what if Brittany hadn't told her that? She'd be screwed.

"You know that girl needs to start concentrating in school. She is just like her father. Just plain lazy." Thank you! Someone who agrees with me! "So thank you for teaching her. I'll even pay you for doing it."

"Oh no it's totally-" I began but I was interrupted by her putting £30 in my hands. Seriously? That was a lot of money.

"Nonsense. I've been trying to get her a tutor for ages. Thank you for accepting it." Mrs Pierce responded smiling at me. "And call me Susan. I'm Brittany's mum."

"Nice to meet you Susan. I'm Santana."

Just as she said that Brittany walked down the stairs. She looked like she had just woken up but still, she look great. More than great if I was gonna be honest but I needed to hide that. She looked at me and then at her mum then at the money in my hand. I stuffed the money in my pocket and looked down not wanting to look at her. She'd probably accuse me of stealing it or something. We all stood quietly until I heard Brittany speak.

"So...shall we go up to my room?" She asked me quietly. I nodded and followed her up the stairs when I heard Susan's voice.

"Oh Santana did you want a drink or something?" Susan asked me. I would say yes but I didn't want to waste time by getting one. I decided on shaking my head.

"No thank you." I replied with then followed her up the stairs and into a room which I assumed was her bedroom. It was not what I expected but you can't judge someone just by what you see in front of you. Her room was quite bright compared to what I thought it would be. I thought it was going to be quite a dark room with depressing posters on the wall and stuff but I couldn't be more wrong. Brittany closed the door behind me.

"You can put your bag next to the desk."

I nodded putting my bag down beside the desk leaning my bag against it smiling looking around. I never knew what a child-like personality she had. Or maybe her mum wouldn't let her change her room. Either way I'm surprised. I watched as Brittany moved some stuff off her bed then made it and sat down. She looked at me and gestured me to sit down in front of her. I sat on the bed in front of her not knowing what to do with myself. I was sat on Brittany's bed and even though I had imagined what her room looked like on numerous occasions, I felt like I had no control over what was happening. I felt her eyes on me but I didn't look up.

"So what are you struggling with?" I asked her eventually looking up. I was her tutor so I had to act like one. Plus her mum was paying me so I couldn't exactly not teach the girl anything

"Everything really. I don't get Maths. It's just a bunch of numbers for me."

I nodded. Okay so we had a lot of work to do. I know that her not listening in class wasn't gonna help but that's just who she was. I got up and went to get the books I needed to teach her. She had to pass the next test or she was going to fail for sure and I didn't want that to happen. It was weird though. Brittany wasn't acting the way she usually was when she was in school. Usually she would have insulted me by now but she just sat there waiting for me to join her. It was odd but I was going to enjoy it. She hadn't been this nice since she was drunk at the party. She doesn't remember anyway so I would have to deal with that. I walked back to the bed and sat across from her sitting cross legged.

"Okay so we can start with fractions then go from there alright?"

I saw Brittany nod and I smiled. I knew starting easy would be best so then I could build on that. I opened the book and started to explain about fractions

* * *

After around half an hour I started to notice Brittany lose focus so I told her we would take a little break. She did quite well actually saying that usually we didn't get alone but I could tell she generally struggled with Maths. She lost focus quickly so I had to think of a way to keep her focused but how? My thoughts were interrupted by Brittany's voice.

"Why do you dress differently now?" She asked me out of the blue. For one how had she noticed? And two, why would she care?

"Why do you care?" I asked flicking through the book on the bed.

"I don't. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well us two trying to have a conversation won't end well as you usually say something to insult me." I pointed out looking up then looking back down again.

"I won't this time." Brittany responded. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow at her. She wasn't serious was she? "I promise I won't. I just don't like silence. It's awkward."

Did I really want to believe her? Anyway what was I meant to say? Oh the reason I dress different is because I'm pregnant with your child after a drunken night which you don't remember? Ha yeah that'd end well. To be honest, I secretly did want to tell her about my pregnancy and that the child is hers but I just can't. I'm not ready to tell her and she's not ready to know. She's enjoying her high school life and I have to give her that instead of bothering her about her being a mum. I just can't do that to her. I looked at her and shrugged.

"No reason. I just wanted a change." I lied looking back at the book. "People do that all the time."

"I know. You were different though. You didn't follow everyone else."

What was this girl trying to tell her exactly? That she liked her sense of style? That's impossible because she bullied me everyday because of how nerdy I looked. She did the same to Sam as well. We both get slushied by the Cheerios and now here she is telling me that she liked her style. Yeah that's probably a lie to get out of studying or something. That's got to be it. She never compliments people. Like one time I wasn't wearing my nerd clothes to school due to the fact that I wanted her to notice me but it didn't make a difference to her. She didn't even notice and still threw a slushy in my face. I hate that every morning I have to go through that. It is embarrassing and she doesn't care. She only cares about herself which is the annoying thing about all of this.

"I don't follow everyone else because I don't need to follow fashion to be happy with what I'm wearing."

Brittany sits up looking at me. "That's the thing. You can do that and no one notices. But if one of the Cheerios did that someone would notice as soon as they blinked. It's annoying as hell looking hot all the time."

"Oh yeah...hard life you lead." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You don't know how hard it is. Having to wake up every day and make yourself look hot so people will notice you. If I don't go into school looking like the hottest bitch in this god forsaken town, I would lose everything." Brittany explained to me. She actually kind of had a point though. It's why the popular girls who were skinny and had toned legs went and joined that team. The popular girls. I hate them all. But Brittany had a point which was annoying. Maybe it is hard being popular but least they didn't get picked on. If someone thought a Cheerio looked like shit, they could get them back. If someone thought I looked shit, I'd just get slushied. Unfair world to live in I know, but that's how it is.

"We have to study."

"Why can't we take a break? You can't expect me to take all that in my brain in one session." Brittany asked looking at me. I knew she was as I always felt when someone was watching me.

"No I don't but-" I began but Brittany interrupted me.

"But nothing. Just chill, Lopez."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I wasn't going to sit around talking to someone who doesn't like me. No way. I stood up getting my book bag and put the books inside it and zipping it up. I had other things to worry about anyway. Like my appointment with the doctor tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked as I sorted my bag out. I looked towards her and saw she had sit up. Well least she cares a little about her education.

"We'll continue this another time Brittany. I can tell that you won't take all that in straight away. We did quite a bit considering it was your first lesson or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Brittany standing there looking at me. I looked at her confused. Why was she trying to stop me?

"I just wanted to say...thanks," Brittany began looking at me, "no one usually even tries to tutor me. You're the first one actually who has actually put the time in for me, even if it was only half an hour. I guess what I want to say is that...I'm sorry for everything I've done. I know I'm not your favourite person and you're not mine, but if we want to get through this can we...try to get along?"

I'm actually in shock right now. So she _could _be a decent human being? Well I knew that but I thought it was a one time thing but to see her looking at me like that made me think different. I knew that deep down she was different from the bitch that everyone saw daily and this proved that. I looked at her and nodded.

"You're welcome. But if we're going to be nice to each other in your room then you need to cut down throwing slushies at me." I compromised folding my arms. I wanted to get something out of this too so this is what I was going to do. Only fair, right? "And Sam too."

Brittany sighed and nodded. "Okay. Only me though, right?"

"Only you. I won't ask for much more than that."

I watched Brittany think about it. I wanted our lives to be a bit easier in school and since Sam is my best friend and he is supporting me throughout my pregnancy, I think he deserves to be laid off too. I want to start with Brittany then hopefully later on get her friends to leave us alone too. One step at a time. I heard Brittany sigh then I watched as she nodded in agreement. Thank god!

"Okay I'll make a deal with you," she began. Oh god this wasn't going to be good. "I can't stop completely or people will start to ask questions, but I can drop it down to once a day."

She did have a point. I can't ask her to stop completely or the Cheerios will know something is going on then they'll be coming to me asking what is going on too. I mean she is willing to drop it to once a day which is something. She would probably make up something to them or she would let others do that to us. Can't really blame her and she is trying. Well sort of. In her own way she is trying which means something. At least I'd only have to face Brittany at school when she was slushieing me.

"Alright once a day but if you do it any more without an explanation I will stop your tutoring," I told her looking at her with a serious expression. What? It showed her I was serious and I wasn't joking. "I mean it Brittany. You slushie me or Sam more than once a day then you're on your own at passing this test."

"Point taken. I will stick to it. I know my promises mean nothing to you but I promise."

I didn't know whether to believe her or not. It wasn't very often that she made promises from what I have heard, but she is right. It does mean nothing to me. I looked at her and nodded.

"I gotta go." I tell her and I walk out of the door, down the stairs and out of the front door. Okay, that was really weird. Brittany acting nice? That never happens and that's exactly what did happen up in her room. There was more to Brittany and I was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"She did what?" Sam asked me over the phone as I laid on my bed after finishing my homework. I decided to phone Sam for bit before going to bed to tell him about what happened with me and Brittany earlier. As you can see, he is as surprised as me.

"Yeah I know. She was acting all nice and everything and I don't even know why." I put my phone on speaker as I picked up things off the floor that I had thrown down there earlier when I was looking for my pyjamas.

"But why would she even try being nice to you?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. She said she wanted to try and be nice to one each other as we study. Probably so her mum doesn't find out what she's really like." I explained putting my clothes in the wash basket which I planned to take downstairs tomorrow. I don't like my parents washing my clothes so I just do that myself now. "But get this. Her room is the completely opposite from what we thought. It's actually bright and colourful."

"No way!" I heard Sam laugh over the phone. "That's hilarious. Love it!"

"Suits her actually," I commented laying back down on the bed. "anyway I better get to bed. Scan tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up, yeah?"

"Yeah that'd be great Sam. Thanks." I smiled and turned the light off. "Night Sam."

"Night Tana."

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. I knew something was different about Brittany when we were alone. She did that at the party too so I don't know if she is just different with me when we're alone or everyone. It's weird though since she has never even shown that she ever wants to talk to me. I want to help her get out of this town though. Even though she is a bitch usually, she deserves to get out of this small town just like everyone else. But one thing I couldn't wait for is the scan tomorrow. I get to see my baby for the first time and I can't wait. Even though Brittany should be with me, at least Sam is going to be. I smiled and slowly started falling asleep with one thing on my mind. My child.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee **

**Okay so after watching episode 100 and New Directions I have been meaning to write again. I am so happy that Brittana are back together again! :D I've been on a Brittana high for the past few days and I wanted to get one of the stories out. I think I will get an update of everyone this weekend so look out for Change Isn't Always A Bad Thing and My Heart Speaks The Words I Never Could. They'll all be updated this weekend or Monday at the latest :) **

**Just an overview of where Santana is in her pregnancy at the moment. She is 3 Months pregnant and I will get into how she knew she was pregnant later on in the story and I will also show the night when they had sex at some point in the story so that you can see what happened so it might answer some questions that some of you might have. Since this story is based in England, which I have decided since I have been using British Language instead of American, she does get her medical bills paid for by the NHS so she doesn't have to worry about the cost of anything apart from scan pictures at the moment. **

**Anyway I will add that I will mainly be using Santana's point of view for this story but you will occasionally see Brittany's point of view if I want to show how she is feeling. Anyway I hope the information cleared up some questions. Again this is AU Brittany so be warned that she isn't like she is in Glee. Now here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

So I thought that I would be on my way to going to my scan but instead here I am at school. Since my appointment was at half 12 I thought that I would just go during lunch instead since it would avoid me having to miss any school. I didn't want people to notice me missing so I had to make it seem like I was just going out for lunch. In class I noticed Brittany seemed to understand a bit more the times I looked over at her. Since we only went through fractions the day before it would be fresh in her mind. I was surprised to see that she had listened to what I said last night and it hadn't just gone in one ear and out of the other. Even though I was happy for Brittany, or maybe I was just proud that my tutoring had gone well, I couldn't stop thinking about the scan later on. Luckily the hospital wasn't that far from here so I didn't exactly have to go far. Plus with Sam, the journey would seem less long. I hadn't even had a scan yet so this was an exciting time for me. It still daunted me how I was only sixteen and I am pregnant. My birthday was in November so I have literally only turned sixteen but I am still young. I'm actually quite nervous. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice the teacher standing beside my desk.

"Miss Lopez if you have finished daydreaming I would like you to go and help Miss Pierce with her work."

I nodded and walked over to Brittany's desk sitting down next to her.

"Sup loser?"

"Just pack it in Brittany. I have bigger things to worry about than you." I snapped looking at the book. "Now what are you stuck on?"

"What are you worrying about? College?" She asked me and I looked at her. Why the hell does she ask when she doesn't care?

"Here's the thing. That is none of your business Pierce. Now what are you stuck on?" I repeated looking at the book. "Equations?"

"Yes." She muttered looking at the book dropping the subject. "I don't get why there are letters in Maths. It makes no sense."

"I know it can be confusing but here this one is easy. X+8=16. What do you think it is?" I asked looking at her. "If you need to, write down your working out. You'll need to do that in the exam anyway so the people marking it know you understand."

I watch as Brittany picks her pencil up. I knew that she was thinking to use a pencil for now just in case she goes wrong which was smart thinking when you think about it logically. Thing is, this equation was nothing to me since I could do this in my head easily, but Brittany couldn't. It was January already and at the end of the month we have an exam which is very important towards our final grade. I knew she had been put down for the Foundation paper but she still needed to learn a lot more than she knew now. I watched as she tapped her pencil against the paper.

"Brittany you have to use your pencil to write things down. A pencil doesn't do that by itself."

"I know I just don't understand." Brittany mumbled looking embarrassed. It was upsetting to see someone who had so much confidence usually look so upset and defeated. She didn't look herself at all. It was worrying. Okay I have to go about it another way.

"Okay so how many dances are there in the world?" I asked. I knew she loved dance so maybe this would be a way I can help her.

I saw Brittany grin. "Oh my god there are so many! There is jazz, ballet, modern, contemporary, tap, hip hop, ballroom, waltz, rumba, samba, tango, twist, cha-cha, disco, musical theatre, lyrical, folk, break dance, funk-" Brittany listed pointing them off on her finger as she told me but I interrupted her before she could tell me anymore. I think she probably could go on all day.

"Okay I get it," I laughed looking back at her work. "Okay so let's say that there was this dance competition. Sixteen different types of dance had to be performed but eight of those sixteen dances had been performed already. How many are left?"

I was surprised when Brittany didn't even hesitate to answer. "Eight. If eight had been performed already then the show had another eight to go."

I grinned at her. This was definitely a way I would have to teach her from now on. She knew the answers, but it needed to be taught to her in a way she would understand. "That's right! So you see x is eight. 8 + 8 = 16"

Brittany looked at me surprised. "Really? It was right?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was right. I think I have a way of teaching you Maths."

Brittany smiled and looked back at her work. "Thanks." She whispered.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

I kept helping Brittany with the equations that were on her sheet until the end of the lesson and I heard the bell go. I looked up at the time and I saw it was noon. I had half an hour to get to the hospital and get signed in. Sam had been before so I shouldn't have too much trouble getting there with him with me. I gathered my stuff together and walked out of the classroom when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Brittany looking at me.

"Thanks...for in there. I know I may seem stupid but I just need someone to explain it to me and you did."

I nodded. "You're welcome. Look I have somewhere to be so I really have to get going." I responded and turned to go when I heard Brittany speak again. Why couldn't she just let me go?

"Where have you got to go so fast? It's lunch." Brittany asked looking at me as I turned around to look at her.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

I watched her and saw her watching me curiously. I know she knows I'm lying but we both know we aren't exactly each other's favourite person in the world. I mean there are worse people than Brittany but right now, I just wanted to go.

"Are you sure?" She asked me and I nodded and walked off before she could say another word. Sam and I had decided to just walk there. We would drive but neither of us were old enough. I walked to my locker putting my books away when someone shut my locker right in front of me. I turned and saw Sam looking at me smirking.

"What's up with you?" I asked looking at him. "Why you smirking?"

"Why is Pierce looking this way?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. She's looking at me? That was new.

"Dunno. I tutor her and I helped her in lesson. She was asking where I am going at lunch and I didn't tell her so maybe she's just curious to know where I'm going."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. I didn't know why she wanted to know because she didn't usually care but I don't care. I have to get to the hospital so I am not going to sit around worrying about her or not.

"Come on. We have half an hour to get to the hospital."

I picked my bag up and walked with Sam towards the gate of the school. Luckily we were allowed time out of school at lunch so no one was none the wiser. We walked towards the hospital and I couldn't help but admire the beauty of this town. I lived in Eastbourne and it was such a beautiful place. One of my favourite places to go is Beachy Head. It was a cliff where people could walk on and if you looked at the view, it was beautiful. You could see the ocean and the lighthouse from standing on top of the cliff. Beachy head was on the outskirts of Eastbourne so sometimes I went there just to have a think to myself and to take a calm walk. I did this a lot since I got pregnant since it helps calm me when I feel stressed about the pregnancy or an upcoming exam. It was very soothing.

Sam and I arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and walked inside. I had to be careful though because my parents work here but my dad is a surgeon so I doubt he will see me and my mum works up in the A+E department so I don't think I'll see her either. Plus even if they did see me they wouldn't stop and chat. They were very into their jobs which is sad sometimes since I don't see them, but it was who they were. If I was going to define this, they were workaholics. But you can't blame them since they are just doing a job they love. I looked around and went up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me. My name is Santana Lopez and I have an appointment with Dr Johnson. I have my first scan today." I explained not knowing what else I could do. I've never even been here before since I've never needed to. Well unless you count briefly coming inside to see your parents to be told to go home since they were working. That didn't make me feel great that day. I looked at the receptionist who didn't even look that bothered to be working. She was looking through her computer and by the looks of it she was looking for my appointment.

"Okay so just go down this corridor and turn left. There will be another reception area in there so just walk in," she explained to me pointing down the corridor to clarify where she meant, "but make sure you sign in before you walk in. There will be a machine outside the door and use that to sign in."

"Thank you."

Sam and I walked through the hospital towards the room the reception told us about. It wasn't that far but I kept looking around to make sure my parents weren't around. I didn't want them finding out. Well, at least not yet. We walked up to the monitor that she told us about and I looked at it. I think it was just a sign in process the hospital had which made sense or people would be queuing for ages trying to be seen. Technology helps so much these days. I signed in and walked into the room with Sam.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked as we sat down to wait.

"I'm okay. I mean I want this baby. I don't believe in abortion and I guess because it's Brittany's, it makes it worth even more. I just...I don't know how to tell her. She needs to know."

"Well you could put it on a post it note. 'Hey Brittany, you're the mother to my baby but I haven't told you because I was too chicken to tell you myself. Signed Santana Lopez'. Could totally work." Sam smirked looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh. That was the worst way to tell someone you are pregnant but she could imagine it.

"That is the worst way to tell someone that they are a mother." I laughed looking at my phone. "She would kill me."

"Well you totally have that tutoring thing over her. You could totally be like 'you be the mother to our baby or your tutoring stops." Sam said imitating my voice. Okay since when do I sound like that? It was a mix between an old woman's voice and a strict middle-aged woman. How that was possible I do not know but he did it.

"I do not sound like that!"

Before Sam could say another word my name was called and we were being led into a room. This is where my nerves started to kick in. I don't even know where the nerves came from but I couldn't help it. I was excited though because this is the first time I will be able to see my baby. I hadn't thought of any names yet but I think it will be a boy. All the Lopez family have all had boys first. My brother was before me so in our family he was the first boy born so I think that I will have a boy first too.

"Good afternoon Santana. How are you feeling?" Dr Johnson asked me smiling whilst I went to the bed and laid down. Sam sat on a seat beside the bed.

"I feel good. The morning sickness is still there but I am feeling better. I just can't wait to see my baby." I told her excitedly smiling. All the nerves were gone now and all I could feel was excitement.

"That's great to hear. So how about we have a look at your son or daughter?" She asked and I nodded laying back whilst she lifted my top up and squeezed gel onto my stomach. God it was cold. I gasped and she chuckled. "Sorry. The gel is quite cold."

"You're telling me." I muttered and I watched as she rolled the transducer over my stomach which was attached to a monitor. I watched as a picture came up on the screen which I gathered was where the baby was. I couldn't see it very well but I couldn't help but feel captivated by it. There was a baby there and even though it wasn't very big right now, it was my baby.

"As you can see from the screen this is your baby right here." Dr Johnson started to explain moving the picture around from the machine she was using The picture was moving around and from what I could see, she could move to different parts of the baby's body. "Here is the head here and if I move down here, that is the baby's bottom."

I smiled at the picture she was showing me. The baby wouldn't be very big right now but from research I have been doing, I knew that they grew fast when they were inside the mother. At this age the baby wouldn't be any bigger than a kumquat which was a type of fruit and very nice actually. I watched as she continued to show me the baby.

"So here you can see the baby's hands and feet but you won't be able to see that well from this scan since it is your first one." She explained moving the picture around for me to see. It still amazed me. "Your baby isn't very big as you can see but from this scan to the next one you will see a lot more development of your baby. And if you look right here you can see your baby's heartbeat"

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Sam who was smiling back. He had just been watching me by the looks of it but I was glad I had someone with me even if I was in my own little world most of the time whilst looking at the picture. I had heard stories before where people have said that the first time you see your child is a special time and it was true. I could see my baby and I was so happy.

"Thank you so much. Can I have a scan picture?" I asked still looking at the picture.

"Of course. I'll give you a token and you can go get your scan picture from the machine outside. It will cost five pounds but you need five one pound coins. Okay so do you want to hear your babies heart beat?" Dr Johnson asked. I nodded smiling whilst she set up printing the scan off. I watched whilst she did this then turned to Sam.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Sam smiled. "No problem. It looks amazing and I bet your baby will look just like you."

I kind of hope it looks like Brittany. Then at least if she doesn't want to do this with me I will always have something to remember her by. Or somebody in this case. Once she had sorted the scan picture out she stood up and got a piece of equipment out. I watched curiously.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"This is a Doppler. This is what you use when you want to hear the baby's heartbeat." The doctor explained putting the hand help piece on my stomach holding it against my stomach where the transducer was previously. "When I turn it on you will be able to hear your baby's heartbeat but if we can't today don't worry. We will be able to do that at the next scan"

I nodded and watched whilst she sorted out the device she was holding. I looked a time and saw it was 12:40pm so we had twenty minutes to get back to school but I didn't care about school right now. I just wanted to think about the baby and how it was doing right now. Once she had sorted it out I heard a small heartbeat and smiled.

"That's your baby's heartbeat Santana." She smiled holding it so I could hear it.

"That's beautiful to hear," I responded smiling, "that's my baby's heartbeat."

"It is." She said and held it whilst I listened to the heartbeat. It was beautiful. I smiled laying back covering my face with my hands feeling so happy. I'm glad I had Sam to share it with too.

"It sounds amazing San. You happy about this?" Sam asked whilst I uncovered my hands looking at him.

"I am. I'm so glad I went through with this."

Dr Johnson took the device and put it onto the side. I wiped my stomach and stood up pulling my top and jumper down. Today had been the best day of my life so far not counting the day Brittany took my virginity as that was pretty special but I think that this day even tops that. Just for the birth of the baby to go then that will be on top of my list.

"Okay Santana so if you come back when you are 20 weeks then that will be your next scan. Obviously before then you can come and see me any time if you are worried about anything but as far as I can see, your baby is healthy." Dr Johnson explained and smiled. "I hope you enjoy being pregnant because it is a very special time."

I nod and I take the token from her and walk out with Sam. Turns out a scan picture is five pounds. I mean seriously? Shouldn't these be free? But I guess I am getting the health care free and the entire pregnancy so I should be grateful. I put the scan in my purse and walked out of the hospital with Sam.

"So that was pretty amazing." Sam commented walking back to school. "You must be pretty happy."

"I am. I can't wait to finally hold them!" I responded excitedly. "I think it's going to be a boy though."

"How do you know?" Sam asked putting his bag back on his shoulder after getting his drink out.

"All the Lopez family have had a boy first so I think its safe to say I will be too."

"What will you name him if you have a boy?"

I thought about it for a second and smiled. "Well we would have to think of a name that would be both Dutch and Spanish so I was thinking Izaäk for the first name then Carlos for his second. So it'd be Izaäk Carlos then either Pierce or Lopez depending on if Brittany turns up at the birth which I highly doubt." I explained walking up to the school gates not realising how much quicker we were walking until we got to the school.

"Wait. Why Dutch?"

I looked down and muttered. "Brittany is part Dutch."

Sam laughed and walked into school. I walked after him following waking to my locker. I got the books out that I needed and walked to my next lesson.

"Hey San?" Sam called out to me. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"I think you need to think about telling Brittany."

"Why can't you just drop it?" I asked him annoyed. "This is my decision."

"Yes you're right," Sam admitted nodding his head looking at me, "but I know you want to and if I don't keep reminding you about telling her, you never will."

I looked at him with a sad expression upon my face but upon hearing the bell I turned around and walked to lesson I sighed and walked into English. Brittany was in this lesson and I sat next to her because of the seating plan that the teacher set up at the start of the year so I sat down getting my books out pretending to listen to the teacher. I was already ahead of the teacher so I didn't need to listen.

"How was your lunch?" Brittany whispered.

"Fine thanks," I responded doodling on my notepad, "how was yours?"

"Good. Didn't do much."

I nodded. "Cool. So you up for tutoring tonight?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah I'm up for it. Same time?"

"Same time."

I smiled and got back to doodling. Maybe Sam was right and I needed to tell her but right now I just needed to get her through passing Maths then, if I had the courage, I could talk to her about the baby. I had no idea how she was going to react or if she would even want to be part of the baby's life but I had to try at least.

"So..."

I sigh and turned to look at her. "So...what? You do realise you should be taking notes right?"

"Who are you my mum?" She snapped and I shrugged.

"Fail then. Not my problem."

She sighs and picks her pen up tking notes. Always works no matter who it is. Iof course it was my problem if Brittany failed seeing as I'm tutoring her but I wanted her to realise that she needs to start paying attention in lessons but I guess when she is in class she doesn't see the point. Either that or she is being lazy. I go back to doodling in my book when I see someone next to her start talking to her. Even though I didn't want to, I heard this girl talkingto Brittany. Okay so maybe they're the reason she's failing.

"Up for getting drunk tonight?"

I saw Brittany smirk out of the corner of my eye. Okay so I gather she is getting tutored to going to get drunk afterwards. Nice to know.

"Duh. I have something to do from 4 til 5 but after that I'm there."

"Great! I'm sure you can find a hot girl to hook up with. You need it."

Brittany laughs and nods in response. Seriously why do I have to sit next to her?

"Can't wait. Text me the details later"

I roll my eyes then tune them out whilst they talk. Saying Brittany is failing she really doesn't give a damn about her grades. She is failing and she is just taking such a relaxed approach about it. Well that's her problem not mine because if she fails she's stuck here. That's gonna be great when the baby is born because I'm not staying here. It was sarcasm earlier incase none of you noticed. I sighed and went back to doing what I want. Not listening to anyone.

"Lopez you got a problem?"

I turned and looked at the girl. "Nope. No problem."

"Good. Stop evesdropping on our conversation then."

"Oh I'm sorry. How about you lower your voices then so I don't have to listen to you?" I sapped at her glaring at her.

"Girls! Do I need to seperate you over there?!" The teacher asked us and I wasn't going to back down now. I am sick of being walked over. Especially by people like her.

"Yes I think you need to move her. She's distracting me."

"Are you kidding me?" the girl asked glaring at me. "You're not even doing anything!"

"At least I know I will pass unlike you!"

I heard a case of ooo's go around the room seeing people watching us. Brittany was just sat in the middle not knowing who's side to be on even though I'm surpeised she hasn't said anything to me already. She was big on her reputation so I knew she would side with her friend but I didn't care.

"Miss Lopez! Go and take a breather outside."

"Gladly."

I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom walking down the corridor. I really hate the people in this school and I can't wait to just get on a plane and leave this god forsaken town. It sucks just like the people in it. I was walking down the corridor when I heard someone running after me. I turned around and saw Brittany.

"Are you stupid or something?!" She asked me looking pissed off. No surprise there. "Do you want to get beat up?!"

"I don't give a damn Brittany! You expect me to just take that from her do you?"

"Yes! She's bigger and more popular than you. What do you expect to get out of insulting her exactly?" She snapped glaring at me.

"Oh I don't know, okay?!

"Well it's your fault if you get slushied tomorrow more than usual as she is very pissed off." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

I walked towards my locker putting my books away. "Just piss off, Brittany. Srop making it seem like you are helping me because guess what? You're not. Just go!"

"You need to see where you are on the social ladder Santana and avoid people who are going to cause you more trouble because it'll just make your school life even worse by insuting those higher up than you"

I turned around and glared at her as she leant against the locker beside mine. I stood in front of her and put my finger on her chest. "You know what Brittany? There is one thing that is keeping me from telling you to leave me alone forever and when you realise what that is, you will be grateful I haven't kicked you out of my life." I backed away from her giving her one last glare then walked away down the corridor. Sometimes Brittany can be sweet and understanding but then she goes right back to being a bitch. God its hard to know where you stand with that girl. And I'm supposed to tell her she's the mother to my child? Yeah that will go well. I walked out of the school and decided to head for Beachy Head. I think it's time for some me time to just think.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I thought up this storyline **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Saying that this was an idea I quickly thought up I'm glad that the idea was a good one seeing as so many of you like it. Also thank you to the suggestions :) I did read one review however that was about the comment which I didn't know what to think of it. If you have issues with something that is in the story then I am not forcing you to read it. If you don't like how am writing the then go and read something else that will please you. Anyway away from that. If there are any mistakes they are mine. Here is the next chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter Five

_Tonight I was currently stood in the kitchen talking to Sam at a party that everyone had been invited to. It was some Footballer's party but all the seniors were invited. Yup, that means everyone in the year was under one roof. Saying that when Sam and I turned up we didn't expect the house to be pretty much a mansion. It was weird seeing nerds here though even if they did just keep to themselves Thing about me and Sam is that we are nerds but we are higher up in the social ladder than the ones who are really nerdy. You know, like the ones who sit inside and play video games and read comic books all day. I mean that Sam is into sports and stuff that guys generally like and I do like dancing which a lot of girls I know do, so we're different. Higher up than some nerds but below the regular people in the school. _

_"What do you think of the party?" Sam asked me taking a sip of his drink _

_"Not bad. Can't believe all of the seniors were invited."_

_"Ha I know. Even Jacob and his set of AV nerds showed up." _

_I laughed and turned my head to look outside when there stood Brittany. God she is gorgeous. Her hair flowed perfectly down her back and her eyes shined when she was talking with her friends. And don't get me started on her smile. It is beautiful. Okay so as you can tell I have a huge crush on Brittany Pierce. It all started when she started middle school. Apparently her parents moved from California and you could tell. She had the beauty of a girl from there. Anyway I saw her when she walked in and I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster. It only got worse as time went on and here I am now. Sneaking looks at her when she isn't looking. Sam knows about the crush I have on her but he can't talk because he has a crush on a girl called Mercedes who he is too chicken to go and speak to. _

_"San she'll notice." Sam smirked leaning against the wall. "You are being so obvious." _

_"She's not even looking so shut it." I hissed at him and he laughed getting another drink. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her but she was looking in my direction. Oh crap what do I do now? I looked away and watched Sam who had just spilt his drink all over the floor. I rolled my eyes at him again and walked to help him. He was seriously clumsy I tell you. He once knocked my vase in my room over which had flowers and water in them and it was so close to pouring all over my laptop. I could have killed him. _

_"San don't panic but Brittany is coming over here." Sam whispered looking up then looked back down. He wasn't being serious was he? He couldn't have been. I turned around and there she was. Standing right there looking sexy as ever. I've never really been this close to her before. It felt awesome. _

_"Hey." She smiled putting her hand on the counter looking at me. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me." _

_I blushed looking down. I can't believe she noticed me looking at her. I can safely say I won't ve looking at her for the rest of the night just to be sure she doesn't notice again. _

_"S-Sorry. I'll make sure that I don't so you don't feel like you're being watched or a-anything." _

_I saw Brittany shake her head with a smile on her face."No I liked it. Makes me feel hot knowing someone other than a cheerleader who wants sex is looking at me." Brittany assured me. It did make me feel a little better. _

_"Oh..well you're welcome I guess?" I responded shyly not knowing what to say. She never usually notices me so I am a little confused right now. I heard Brittany laugh and I have to say. Sexiest laugh ever._

_"You're cute." Brittany giggled reaching behind me getting a drink from the side opening the bottle up. "You drinking tonight?" _

_"A little but I'm not much of a drinker." _

_"Shame. You gotta get a little tipsy though." Brittany looked at the bottles on the side and started opening a few of them up and mixing them into a cup. I have no idea what she is doing but it looked intriguing. She turned around eventually and thrust a drink into my hand. "Drink that. You won't regret it." _

_I did what she asked me to do and I had to admit. It was so nice. Whatever she did made drinking a lot more fun. Usually when I think of drinking its only really bottles and cans of lager or beer. Which is technically true but this was different. It actually tasted good. _

_"Okay this is super nice. What is it?" I asked her drinking some more. She smirked and tapped her nose. _

_"My little secret. Glad you like it though." _

_I smiled and nodded turning round to see Sam had gone. Where the hell did he go to? Brittany put her finger on my jaw and turned my head to look back at her. I never expected that. She smiled looking at me drinking her own drink whilst I drank mine. There was something I liked about Brittany drunk. I could tell she was but she was being super nice to me. I loved it. _

_"Your friend went in the living room." Brittany told me answering my question. Wow, can she read my mind or something? "So it's just us here."_

_I nodded nervously. I hadn't been alone with the blonde before and it did make me nervous. I didn't know what to think or what to do. The urge to kiss her was stronger when we were alone and I didn't have Sam to distract me. _

_"You look beautiful in that dress. It shows off your curves perfectly." Brittany said complimenting me taking a step towards me. God is it hot in here or is it just me? "And I really, really would love it if you would come and dance with me." _

_I looked up at her. "M-Me? Dance with you? Out there with everyone watching?" _

_She let out a small laugh smiling at me moving a piece of hair out of my face. "Yes. Will you come and dance with me?"_

_Before I could stop myself I nodded and allowed myself to get pulled out to the dance floor, which was technically the living room, with my hand in Brittany's Not many people were dancing actually so we had plenty of space to dance. She twirled me in the spot and pulled me to her then let go of my hands. I watched as she moved her body perfectly to the music. I definitely couldn't dance like her and I didn't go to many parties so it wasn't like I could get any practice either. The music was quite loud so I just moved the best I could but it was nowhere near the level Brittany was dancing. _

_**I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
Or afraid of flying now  
I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
Not afraid of dying  
But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going  
I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going**_

_More people were coming onto the dance floor and I could tell the danced a lot. I never realised this was what most people did on a regular basis. Sam and I were usually happy with just sitting at home watching movies and reading comics. I drank some more of the drink that was in my hand looking up at Brittany. She smiled moving closer to me. _

_**And now you're gonna miss me  
I know you're gonna miss me  
I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me**_

_I looked up at Brittany who was stood dancing in front of me. She moved closer putting one arm around my waist. We were both drunk I could tell since she had moved closer to me and had one arm around my waist then the next one had made its way to cup my neck. I looked up at her and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Fuck, her lips were soft. I closed my eyes and wrapped one arm around her neck with my drink in my hand with the other hand gripping onto her top. I was still in a state of shock here. She was kissing me. Brittany was kissing me! Her lips tasted awesome too. Could I taste strawberry? Probably since she was probably wearing lip gloss. Our lips began moving together with our hips moving together still slightly dancing. God this was amazing. I loved it. Kissing her felt right and it definitely confirmed that I was a lesbian. Before tonight, I hadn't kissed a girl. I just knew, you know? It's like if someone knows how you know if you haven't kissed a girl or boy but that's like asking someone how they know their straight. The kiss started to get deeper then we both pulled away. She smiled down at me and leaned in to say something. She had to with this loud music. _

_"You kiss amazing. So hot." She yelled into my ear so I could hear her. I smiled leaning in putting my hand on her shoulder shouting back in her ear. _

_"You kiss amazingly too. Your lips tasted like strawberry." _

_She chuckled and leaned back in. "Strawberry lip gloss."_

_I nodded and we went back to dancing together. She had her hands on my waist dancing with me whilst my hands went over her shoulders with the drink still in my hand dancing with her. She pulled me closer and turned me around so my back was against her front. Her hands went to my hips helping with the move of my hips whilst she moved her hips with mine. Her lips were against my neck grazing them against my neck whilst kissing parts of it softly. I can tell you it felt really good. I took another swing of my drink dancing with the gorgeous blonde behind me who grinded into my ass slightly. She decided to move her hand down my arm taking the drink from my grip and taking a swing of my drink before giving it back to me. I smiled and started moving my hips with hers. _

_After a while Brittany and I had gotten into a rhythm and were going off each other's movements. I was dancing in front of her and grinding softly back into her crotch and she was grinding into my ass. It was so natural and even though we were drunk, I was enjoying it the best I could since tomorrow she won't remember a thing. I turned around to look at her. I put my arms around her shoulders and danced with her. I didn't want to miss any moment of this. She smiled and pulled me close to her. I couldn't help but feel turned on by all of this. She was hot, I felt hot and this whole atmosphere really helped. I leaned up to her ear. _

_"I gotta pee so I'll be right back." I yelled in her ear and went to go when I felt her take my hand and walk with me. Wow this was amazing. This is what it feels like to have fun? I wasn't gonna complain. I walked upstairs with Brittany looking for the bathroom. When I finally found it, it was so far away from the music I could actually hear myself think. Well kinda. I pecked her lips letting my hand fall from her neck walking inside. It was nice to feel someone enjoying spending the time with me instead of ignoring me. I went to the toilet then finished washing my hands and walked out. I smiled at her and went to take her hand but instead she pushed me into the wall gently. _

_"I can finally hear you over the music." She said putting her hands on my waist moving her hands up my body. I enjoyed her touch a hell lot more than I should. Brittany reached down taking the bottle from my hands putting it on the side. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine once again. I smiled and cupped her neck kissing her back. She still had the hint of strawberry but I think I kissed that off her lips earlier on. I felt fingers move to the back of my dress stroking the skin that was there. I couldn't believe how good that felt just by her fingertips stroking the skin there. I smiled as the kiss deepened and our lips moved in sync together. They moved perfectly and I just wanted more of her. I knew this would probably the only night I would be able to do this with her so I should enjoy it. Even if I was nervous. Brittany pulled away from the kiss looking at me. _

_"You want to go somewhere more private?" She asked me huskily. _

_I whimpered and nodded and allowed her to take my hand and lead me to a room. It just looked like a general spare room but it was still big. She closed the door behind us locking it. I looked around the room when I felt her arms come up behind me and her lips on my neck. Her lips feels amazing and so soft whilst she kisses down my neck nipping on my pulse point. I gasped enjoying the feeling of her lips on my neck then she sucked and bit my pulse point. I gasped louder reaching back running my fingers through her hair. I felt my body react to her sucking my neck and it felt good. Her hands went down my sides moving her hands towards the hem of my dress. I felt her lips leave my neck and her hands move to the back of my dress towards the zipper. I felt my heart race. I'd never been naked in front of another person before. I felt her unzip my dress and step back up behind me pushing the straps down my arms. I let her push the straps down my arm and off them and I felt my dress fall off my body to fall to the floor at my feet. Her hands went back to my body._

_"You are so beautiful." She whispered in my ear. "I'm going to make you feel really good. Would you like that?" _

_I nodded feeling my heart pound in my chest. I turned around and looked up at her. I was stood in my underwear which luckily was just a bra and some briefs. I moved my hands up and down her sides and I looked at her when my hands reached the hem of her top. She smiled and nodded so I held it and pulled the top up her body and over her head throwing it on the floor. Wow. She actually had abs. I gasped moving my hands over her stomach. She was as sexy as I imagined. I could have touched her stomach all day but I felt her hand move on top of mine moving it down to her pants. I nodded and unbuttoned her pants pushing them down her body. God her legs. She stepped out of the and kissed me again but it was definitely more passionate. I moaned into the kiss without meaning to and before I knew it I was on my back. I looked up at her. _

_"I have to tell you something." She said looking at me moving her hand over my stomach._

_"What is it?"_

_"I have a penis. Does that bother you?" She asked shyly. I have to say it is a shock but when I think about it, it actually doesn't. She was still Brittany and she wasn't any different to me. I shook my head and she smiled pushing me into the middle of the bed. _

_"I'm glad. I'm going to take care of you."_

_She moved her lips back to my neck and went back to kissing and nipping on my neck . God this felt so good. I gripped and ungripped the sheets of the bed as she did. Her kisses were magic and I couldn't help but gasp when she moved her kisses down further until she was at my chest. I felt her hands on my breasts cupping and squeezing them. I hadn't ever had someone touch my breasts before and it felt amazing. I never thought I'd be turned on just by someone cupping and squeezing my breasts but I was. She pulled her lips away from my chest and looked at me telling me to sit up. I nodded and sat up like she asked and I watched as she smiled moving her hand to my back moving to my bra strap. I knew what she was doing it and it excited me. I felt her undo the clip and push me back onto my back whilst she pulled my bra off throwing it onto the floor. I looked up at her feeling her eyes on me. I hadn't ever felt so exposed before but her smile just made me feel better. I knew she wasn't going to just fuck me but she was going to take her time. She smiled and straddled my waist moving her hands back to my breasts. I moaned as she did. Her hands felt amazing on my bare breasts. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling then let out a small whimper when I felt her rolling my nipples between her fingers. Fuck it felt good. I arched my back as she took her time with my breasts. _

_"Baby you look gorgeous." She smiled as I looked up at her. "So beautiful." _

_She leant down and took a nipple into her mouth. I moaned moving a hand to her head running my fingers through her hair. I was so turned on right now it was unreal. She was definitely making sure it wouldn't hurt too much when we got to her entering me. She played with my other nipple rolling it between her fingers then switched. I moaned at the feeling of her mouth on my nipples. Fuck I was wet. My panties were soaked right now. I felt her start to kiss down my body to where she wanted to be. She got to where my panties were and I felt her tap my hip telling me to lift my hips. I nodded lifting my hips so she could pull my panties down my hips then my legs. I put my hips back down to the bed whilst she took my panties in her hands. I watched as she smelt them. Fuck that was hot. _

_"God babe you are soaked. Spread your legs for me gorgeous. I want to see you." _

_I whimpered from what she said and I spread my legs. I watched as she came closer to kneel between my legs. From what I could see, she was already hard and ready for me. I watched her to see what she would be doing next. She moved her fingers and moved them through my folds feeling how wet I am. I moaned as she did. Her fingers felt amazing. I couldn't wait to more of her and to feel her inside me. I was definitely showing how much I wanted her. But before I knew it she had removed her fingers and stood up removing her boxers and bra. I watched and felt myself get even wetter. She was gorgeous._

_"Stand up baby."_

_I nodded and stood up looking at her. She cupped my cheek and smiled kissing me softly. She pulled away and pushes my hair out of my face._

_"Do you want to give me a blow job?" She asked stroking my cheek. "I know you've probably not done anything before so I want you to choose."_

_She was so sweet. How could I say no to that? I mean I always wondered what it'd be like even if I was a lesbian. I mean I was attracted to Brittany, not her dick. I nodded and knelt down in front of her not knowing what I should be doing so I just guessed. I opened my mouth and moved my mouth over her dick. It wasn't as bad as I thought it could be but it was only because I knew it was Brittany. I heard her moan above me and I felt her hand on my head guiding me. _

_"That's it baby. Your mouth feels so good." Brittany groaned holding my head. _

_I smiled to myself and took her dick in deeper moving my tongue up the underside of it. I was glad that she shaved so I didn't have hair whilst I was blowing her. I moved my mouth faster up and down over it bobbing my head with my tongue moving up the sides. Her moans sounded so hot and I looked up to look into her eyes. Her eyes were hypnotising I tell you. Such a nice blue. I felt her hand push me away after a few minutes of sucking her dick. I looked up at her. _

_"That was amazing babe but I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to come inside you." _

_I felt my heart beat faster and I nodded standing up laying back on the bed. She moved towards me and knelt between my legs when I spread them. I watched whilst she moved her fingers between my folds which found my clit. I gasped when she found it. Pleasure went straight through me and I know she knew that it felt good. She had probably done this before. She began to make small circles on my clit and it felt so good. Brittany smiled at me and leant down kissing me. I kissed back cupping her cheeks whilst she kept up the stimulation of my clit. Her circles started to get faster and I felt her fingers starting to slip with how wet I was so I knew she had decided to move towards my entrance. My heart was beating against my chest but I didn't care. Her finger circled my entrance then slowly move inside me and I moaned into the kiss not being able to stop myself. I knew the discomfort would come in a bit but right now it felt good. Her finger kept moving slowly inside me until she got her finger inside me up to the knuckle. I gasped feeling her inside me. I am surprised at how gentle she is being for someone who is drunk. She deepened the kiss and started to move her finger in and out of me slowly but gradually getting faster. If this is how it felt to have one finger inside me, how is even more going to feel? _

_Brittany added a finger and another once I was used to it and I couldn't keep my moans in now. I gripped onto the bed bucking my hips up to meet her thrusts and it felt so good. It hurt a bit when she first added more fingers but now I was used to it I couldn't believe how good it felt. I had my eyes closed and I felt Brittany kissing my neck softly whispering sweet things in my ear such as "you look so beautiful" and "I can't wait to be inside you and make you feel even better than you do already" and when I heard her whispering in my ear it made me fall for her even more. I felt the feeling in my stomach build up and up as she thrusts into me. I couldn't help it. She was good and I just wanted more of her. I whimpered when I felt her remove her fingers from my pussy. I looked up at her and she smiled pecking her lips moving between my legs positioning her dick there. I looked down and I watched her push in slightly. I gasped as she slowly slid it inside me._

_"I want you to look at me baby." Brittany requested looking at me. "Keep your eyes on me and tell me when to stop because I'm bigger than my fingers."_

_I nodded and I held onto her whilst she pushed inside me. I knew it would hurt and I have heard some really bad stories in the past about girls losing their virginity but I felt safe with Brittany. I knew she wouldn't hurt me intentionally. Well, not tonight anyway. I winced in pain slightly when she started to get deeper but Brittany stopped and looked at me kissing my face. _

_"Tell me when to move again." She told me and I nodded moving my hands over her arms. She continued to place kisses on my skin wherever she could reach and it made me feel better knowing she was going to take her time. I looked at her and nodded silently telling her she can move. She nodded and kept eye contact with me whilst she pushed in. Luckily I was wet enough that she could slide in easily but I kept eye contact with her until she was fully inside me. God I felt so full now wit her dick inside me. She wasn't kidding when she said it was bigger than her fingers. It is definitely bigger than average. _

_"H-How big are you?" I asked panting waiting for my pussy to adjust to the size. _

_"7.5 inches babe" She whispered panting herself. I nodded knowing it would have been about that size. _

_"Britt...you can move now." _

_She nodded and started to thrust slowly. I whimpered whilst she built up a rhythm of her thrusts. Saying I am a lesbian I never thought I'd ever have a dick inside my pussy but seeing as it was Brittany with it, I enjoyed it. It was Brittany who was thrusting into me and it was Brittany who was making my first time special. I held onto Brittany as she started to build her rhythm up and thrust faster. God it felt so good. I could feel her in places I knew her fingers would never reach and it felt so amazing. I felt so good right now and my pleasure was only building up faster whilst she thrusts into me faster. She was also thrusting into me harder and staying deep inside me. I moaned louder not being able to hold it in. Brittany had her hands beside my head thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around her waist keeping her where she is so she can't move. God she feels so good right now!_

_"Oh god Britt!" I moaned holding onto her. "You feel so good."_

_"Oh baby you're pussy feels amazing. It's so tight around my dick." Brittany replied kissing my shoulder. "I'm not gonna last long. I just want to fill you with my come." _

_I moaned hearing her talk. God she sounds so sexy when she is aroused. Fuck makes me want her more. I felt my arousal building even more. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was coming too. _

_"Faster babe. Fuck!" I groaned meeting her thrusts. _

_She nodded moaning and started thrusting even faster. I moaned loud as she thrust faster inside my pussy holding onto her. I wanted all of her. Deeper. Harder. I wanted it all as long as she kept thrusting inside of me. Fuck I wasn't gonna last much longer. I really hope she is close. _

_"Babe." She whimpered above me as I tightened around her dick. "I'm gonna come." _

_I nodded letting out a "me too" then we both came together. I moaned loud and my hips were out of control as I came with her. It felt so good feeling her come fill my pussy up. She was groaning and moaning just like I was. I opened my eyes and watched her come. It was so hot I can tell you. She was gorgeous when she was coming down from an orgasm. I held onto her as I came down from my own orgasm then she fell on top of me. I panted moving my hands over her back whilst we came down from our orgasms. _

_"H-How was that?" She asked me resting her head on my shoulder. _

_"It was perfect. Thank you." I told her honestly. I felt her smile into my shoulder and I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep dreaming about what had just happened that night._

* * *

I smiled at the thought of what happened that night. She had been a perfect woman all night. Checked to make sure I was okay, stopped if I was hurting, asked if I wanted to suck on her dick and other things which just made it even more perfect. It's why I fell in love with her. She just took care of me that night and she complimented me a lot. It made me feel loved and even though she doesn't remember, I do. I looked over at the ocean whilst I sat on the cliff thinking about it. Even though Brittany treated me like shit now, I knew she had that goodness inside of her. But she only let it out at certain times and that's why I love her. Sam doesn't understand and neither does anyone but I have my reasons. Even if this child mostly looks like but has her eyes, I'll be happy.

In a way I don't want her to know just yet that I'm pregnant but I don't want her to work it out by herself either. She'd kill me for not telling her and I don't want that. I want to tell her myself but it's how to bring it up. She hasn't ever mentioned that night or she'd have told me it meant nothing to her. I know her and it's the type of thing she would have done. I sighed and brought my legs up against my chest looking over the ocean. I had no one but Sam right now. My parents would kill me for choosing to keep the baby but I couldn't kill a child. I found out when I was four weeks pregnant and a lot of things probably happened within those four weeks. I just don't have the heart to do it. Every child has a right to live and who am I to deny that?

After sitting here for a good hour and a half I decided to get up and walk back to school. Luckily it was a nice day so taking a walk back to school was actually pretty nice. I liked walking so I tried to do it as much as I possibly could. Plus it got me out of the house. I had to tutor Brittany tonight and I knew after me yelling at her earlier it was going to be kind of awkward but I wasn't going to let her down. She needed me and I wasn't going to deny her that. I smiled whilst walking back to school thinking about seeing her. Even if she doesn't want me the way I want her then I can at least spend time with her. It was better than nothing.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**

**I've never written a sex scene before so I apologise if it's not very good but I did my best :) **

**The Song Used Was Changed The Way You Kiss Me By Example**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I did think up the storyline :) **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and who is reviewed. I'm glad so many people like it since I love writing it :) I will mention again that this story is set in England and not America so it is British language and not American. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Six

**Brittany POV**

I watched Lopez walk away down the hall. What was going through her mind when she decided to backchat Chelsea? Where was that going to get her exactly? She seriously needs to keep to herself instead of doing that. I knew that Chelsea was the type of girl that would get her revenge and I have no idea if I would be able to stop her. I swear something is going on with that girl, but I have no idea what it could be. She has had mood swings often and I don't know why she would. She seems like a person who would be calm and collected but obviously not. I sighed and walked back to the classroom sitting down ignoring what the teacher had said. Chelsea leaned in once the teacher picked up where she had left off.

"What was up with her?" Chelsea asked sitting way too close which kind of made me uncomfortable. "I mean why would you go after her?"

"I wanted to tell her that she needs to realise where she is on the social ladder in this place." I answered looking at the board writing down notes in my notepad. "You are sitting way too close to me. Move over that way a bit."

I looked up at the board and took some more notes feeling Chelsea move out of my personal space. Thank god. I knew what she was up to since I knew all about her little crush on me. It has been going on since freshman year and of course I was okay with it but I just didn't return those said feelings. I had my own crush but I just didn't admit it. The fact is I have always liked Santana since I saw her. She was just so beautiful, but when you are in high school a popular girl dating a nerd isn't exactly acceptable. So I did what I could to make sure I spent as much time with her as possible, which unfortunately meant bullying her and throwing slushies at her. I felt horrible every time I did it and I saw the way she looked at me. It made me feel even worse because I knew about her crush on me and even though I reciprocated those feelings, I couldn't tell her. I guess you can call me selfish since I cared more about my reputation but that's how it had to be.

"Why do you even talk to that loser?" Chelsea asked me. "I mean you even went after her. Why would you do that?"

"None of your business!" I snapped looking at her. "I don't ask about your life so you don't ask about mine."

Just as she was about to argue back the bell went off so I gathered my things putting them in my bag and left the room walking to my locker. Seriously, I need a smoke. I didn't let anyone know but I do smoke when I get stressed. It is a bad habit I know but it's not like anyone knows. I keep the packet of cigarettes away from everyone so no one is able to find them. Usually they're in my pocket or jacket and since I tell my mum not to look in them, I get away with it. Only problem with that is she always gets me to do my own washing. Sucks because last week I lost a tenner because I left it in my pocket. Yeah I never check my pockets but after that, I have checked every single pocket just in case there is money in there. Anyway I decided to walk out of school since I had a free period now and go and stand outside of the school gates to light up a cigarette inhaling it. It felt so good. Mum would kill me if she found out.

I walked down the street smoking whilst looking around. The streets around this area are quite nice and they don't look like they have been here for years. The road is done frequently so there are no cracks or bumps in the road. It's smooth and looks decent which is different than other places. I wonder where Lopez got to though. Okay her name is Santana but I can't go around calling her that in public. I don't want her getting slushied because my friends think I'm being too nice. She's already got Chelsea after her. The thing is I kind of like how she can stand up for herself. It's an attractive quality in her and in any woman. It just proves that they don't need someone else to fight their battles for them. I never let anyone fight my battles for me anymore. When I was younger I used to have my mum fight my battles against my dad and it ended up with her getting hurt. He drank a lot so he was quite abusive towards me and mum. Obviously a seven year old girl can't fight back as well as an eighteen year old but I still hate him to this day. He is an ass and I will never forgive him. He's in jail now anyway.

I finished my cigarette putting it out on the wall then walked back into school walking into the library. Well I had nothing else to do so why not? I knew Quinn was in there anyway so I had her to go and annoy. She's been my best friend since the age of ten which is when I went through stuff with my dad. We started the same middle school and we became quick friends. She really helped me when things got hard at home. I saw her sat down at a table so I went over pulling up a chair sitting across from her.

"Sup?" I asked putting my bag down beside my chair.

"Not much. Just trying to get some of this work done for tomorrow." Quinn responded looking up. "You?"

"Same. Bored as hell." I said putting my folded arms on the table respond my chin on them. "Can we go do something?"

"I have to study, Britt. Don't you have that studying session with Lopez tonight?"

I sighed nodding. "Yeah. She's actually doing pretty good at teaching me so I understand better in class."

Quinn looked at me raising her eyebrow. "Lopez helps you to understand but I don't?"

"You're too smart to teach me." I sat up looking down at the table moving my fingers along the smooth surface. "She just...gets me I guess."

She nodded and I looked at her suspiciously. She couldn't be jealous could she? Nah, as if. It was only studying after all. Wasn't like I was dating Lopez or anything. Anyway Quinn was 100% straight. Okay, change of subject is needed. Oh yeah, that party tonight. "Hey Q?"

"Mm?" She asked looking at her book.

"Up for getting drunk tonight?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Heck yeah. Where we off?"

I shrugged in response. Not like Chelsea told me where we were going so we could be attending a shit gathering or something. "No idea. Chelsea said she'd text me the details."

Quinn rolled her eyes looking back at her work. Well I should have expected that. She knew about Chelsea's crush on me and actually, when I think about it, she was the one who told me about it. Well I think it was her anyway.

"Why associate yourself with her, Britt?" Quinn asked sighing looking up at me. "You know she likes you but you still go ahead and lead her on like you do."

"I do not lead her on. I haven't slept with her." I argued which was true. It was a rule that I had. I never sleep with girls who like me because it only makes them clingy and want more so I stay clear of them. It was why I wouldn't ever sleep with Chelsea or Santana. They both have a crush on me so I can't sleep with them. Sucks when I think about it because Santana is super hot. It was hard though because I really wanted to sleep with Santana but I wanted it to be through us both wanting it and it not just being a hook up. I care about her a lot but I just don't show it.

"Oh yes that is one of your rules. Forgot." Quinn shook her head closing her book. "You need to get a girlfriend Brittany. This sex scenario isn't good for you."

"I'm perfectly happy thank you very much. I don't need a girlfriend." I told her which was totally true. No one could handle this body anyway. It was way too hot and the only person who could wouldn't want me. I'm not good enough for her.

"Come on Britt." Quinn said trying to convince me which I have to admit, wasn't helping at all. "You are beautiful with a smoking hot body. You could get anyone."

I smirked looking at her. "Wow Quinn, I didn't think you liked me like that." She looked at me and smirked.

"Ha in your dreams Pierce."

I shrugged. "I tried. Look just come to this party tonight with me then you can look around for a girlfriend for me." I compromised standing up picking my bag up from the floor. I knew I would regret it but I had to get on her good side.

"Yes! Okay I'll come along tonight to keep Chelsea off your back then I'll work on finding you a girlfriend." Quinn responded excitedly gathering her stuff together putting her bag on her shoulder walking out with me. Seriously, why didn't I just walk out instead of saying something like that? I don't do girlfriends but Quinn is my best friend and I will do anything she says. Sad I know.

"I still don't think this is a good idea though. I'm not girlfriend material." I argued trying to get her to change her mind but she saw right through me unfortunately.

"You're not changing my mind B. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes in doubt. As if her trying to hook me up with someone would be fun but I can't do anything about that. I keep to my word. I heard the bell go and I walked to lesson with Quinn talking about what kind of girls she should be looking for. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Quinn and I were in my room getting ready to go out. I couldn't wait to just get out and get drunk with everyone. It wasn't a secret that I liked to go out and get drunk but parties were definitely the better place to do that. The last party we went to was that party on New Years Eve which wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. It was January now so it wasn't that long ago, but the party before the one on New Years was that one that footballer hosted. Everyone had been invited and it turned out to be awesome, but for some reason I can't remember everything that happened. I remember the start of the night then it all went blank. I don't know why but I really wanted to remember. Bet something amazing happened as well. I looked in the mirror and I am wearing skinny jeans with a top that showed off my figure perfectly with a jacket on top. What I really should say is that I look smoking hot.

"How was your tutoring session?" Quinn asked me whilst looking in the mirror putting on her makeup.

"It was kinda weird actually. Weirder than the time we woke up after a night out naked cuddling each other." I told her looking in my wardrobe for my shoes. "We hardly spoke to be honest."

"You said you would never bring that up again!"

I smirked looking at her. "Well I lied. It was weird but you do have a hot body." I said with a smirk upon my face. I loved teasing her. Was just so funny but I was the only one she let tease her which was funny really. Don't ask why. She's weird like that.

"You wish you could tap this." She replied smirking herself and I had to admit she was hot but I could never fuck my best friend. There is something not right about doing that.

"You know I have rules, Q. That includes no fucking best friends. It would get weird." I reminded her putting my boots on turning to her. "Which includes you."

Quinn finished and turned to me with as smile upon her face putting her jacket on. "I know and you'd never have a shot anyway." She said looking at me winking walking to the door.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously watching her.

"You're not my type." She replied and walked out of the door. Well I'll be damned. Rejected by my own best friend. I walked on after her walking to the car getting in. I looked at her. "I'm not your type? Seriously?"

Quinn laughed looking at me. "Sorry Britt, I didn't think you'd get that insulted by it."

I laughed too shaking my head in amusement and started the car driving to the address Chelsea sent me earlier on. One thing that I was grateful for was the fact it wasn't her house. I had been there before and even though it was nice, it also had her bedroom in it and I was not about to go in there with her. She can be very persuasive at times which creeped me out. I shook the thought from my mind and kept on driving. Once we arrived I saw that we had arrived at a mansion of some sorts. I had definitely never come across it before and I knew most places in this town. Quinn and I drove up to the gates where they opened automatically. I parked my car near the house and stopped the engine.

"What do you think of this place?" I asked Quinn looking out of the window bending my head slightly so I could see the house a little better. I undid my seat belt getting out looking over my car as Quinn got out.

"I have no idea. I haven't even seen this place before." Quinn admitted and I nodded in agreement. We both walked up to the house and knocked. It was creepy just standing here but I am not going to let a house keep me from having fun. The door opened and a cheerleader called...okay I don't know her name, but she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys. Come on in."

We both smiled and thanked her walking into the house Okay this place was huge, and it looked amazing! He party had already started by the looks of it. There were high schoolers from other schools and college students too. It was a party for everyone pretty much. Quinn looked at me curiously and I shrugged walking towards the kitchen where the alcohol was. I got myself a beer and walked back into the living room. Not surprising, Quinn was still stood in the same place. She was more of a goody two shoes so she knew we shouldn't be here but I didn't care. Quinn shouldn't either but she was a daddy's girl that got her everything she wanted. Me? Well I got by really. I wasn't rich or poor. I was just in a family that had money that kept us going and my mum and I had enough treat us as well which was good. I looked around and saw everyone dancing and drinking and hanging fun.

"Are you okay?" I asked Quinn shouting in her ear over the music. I saw her nod in reply. Yeah, not very convincing.

"Yeah I'm good. Let's go dance."

I smiled and walked with her to the dance floor. There were college students on the dance floor already but me and Quinn just walked onto it and started to dance. Quinn kept close to me so we danced together. I drank from the bottle in my hand but I knew I couldn't drink much. Designated driver and everything. Yep, I'm being responsible. Quinn took the drink from my hand and started drinking it herself but what shocked me was how she downed the entire bottle. Friggin' hell she must've needed that. I laughed and started dancing with her. Not sexually but just how you would dance with your best friend. It was nice since they didn't usually dance together since I was usually off with a girl and she was usually off with some boy.

"You know it's weird since I never usually dance with you." Quinn shouted in my ear smiling. "It's nice."

I nodded and shouted back into her ear. "I know. That's just what I was thinking."

Quinn smiled and we continued to dance. I looked over my shoulder and saw Chelsea looking at the both of us with jealousy painted on her face. I knew that was the reason she invited me to the party. Just so she could try and hit on me again. She does this all the time and it gets so annoying because it never works and it has turned into a routine. She tried at the New Years Eve Party and the one in October, but I didn't let that one get to me since it was at the start of the party. I just told her to leave me alone and she accepted that. I grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the kitchen grabbing two drinks then walking out onto the patio outside. There was a seat swing so I led Quinn to it and sat down handing her a drink which she took happily. I sat on one side leaning against the arm with my feet propped up on the seat cushion whereas she sat straight with her feet on the floor.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked taking a gulp of her drink turning her head to look at me. "You got me out of there pretty fast.

I sighed looking up at the sky then looking back down at her. "It's Chelsea. She really won't take a hint."

"This is why you need a girlfriend!" Quinn started again turning to me propping her leg up on the seat using her other leg to push the swing back and forth a little. "She'd leave you alone then."

I couldn't help but agree. She had a point. If I did get a girlfriend she couldn't get to be then and I would be able to live my life without her in it to bug me but I was still wary about the situation. I wasn't the relationship type and everyone knew it.

"I'm just not that into relationships, Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at me. What? It wasn't like I was lying. I don't and I can't even remember the last time I was in a relationship to be fair. Quinn just thinks I need someone to keep me grounded which was probably true but just not right now.

"Don't we all know it? Look just go on one date with a girl and if it doesn't work out I'll leave you alone. Deal?" Quinn asked holding her hand out for me to shake. I looked at her hand and thought about it. Okay so one date with a girl then she can leave me alone? That sounded pretty reasonable. Oh what the heck? It couldn't be too bad. I nodded with a smile upon my face shaking her hand. "Deal."

Quinn grinned happily. I knew she was just glad I had agreed to it. Well I was nice like that. I suppose I could give it a shot although going on a blind date did scare me a little. I always imagined going on my first date with someone I knew but Quinn wasn't going to tell me I knew it or she'd know I'd back out. God she was unfair at times. Wait. She was at that party in October. Maybe she knew something I didn't. It would help if I could have some help with trying to remember that night.

"Hey Q, can I ask you something?" I asked taking a gulp of my drink looking at her.

"Yeah sure," She answered smiling moving her hand to the neck of the bottle holding it, "what's up?"

"Remember that party back in October that everyone was invited to...that was known to be the party of the year?" I asked trying to get her to remember. She looked like she was thinking about it so I waited for her response. I really hoped she would or I was screwed. She finally looked at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah I remember. What about it?"

I looked down at my bottle and back at her. It was really awkward to ask but I had been trying to remember all this time and I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know or at least have a clue so I can remember.

"Can you remember what happened to me that night?" I asked curiously. "I just can't remember and I have tried so hard to but I can't." I added and sighed taking a sip of my drink looking at her. Whenever I asked risky questions, either in person or through a message on my phone or on Facebook, it scared the shit out of me. Usually a minute of waiting felt like forever and that is what now feels like. I'm worried she'll either not know or say I did something stupid. Either one is probable. She tapped her nails on her bottle as she thought.

"What you were doing..." She thought out loud looking at her bottle then nodded looking up at me. Damn it, was she going to say anything or what? "Oh yeah we were all hanging out together when you saw a girl and you decided to go up and talk to her. You spent the night dancing then you led her upstairs to a bedroom I would assume."

Okay so that made sense, and it sounded like her as well. "Okay but did you see the girl's face at all?" I asked looking at her wanting more information. I needed to remember. Quinn shook her head.

"Sorry B. You were all over each other all night though. From when you started talking to when you went upstairs."

I nodded and sighed. I wanted to know who that girl was but it just wouldn't trigger in my head. I heard the door slide open and Chelsea stepped out of the door. Great. Just what I need. I put on a fake smile and looked at her. She did invite us after all so I couldn't exactly act like a bitch towards her.

"Hey. I've been looking for you." Of course she has. I definitely feel a bit of déjà vu going on here.

"Oh sorry. Me and Quinn came out for some fresh air." I lied looking at her. As if I needed fresh air when I could be in there finding some hot girl to hook up with. No. I just wanted to get away from her but she found me. God she can't just leave me alone can she? I saw her nod and I nodded too. Great, now awkward silence was occurring.

"Did you want another drink?" She asked quietly looking at me but I shook my head.

"Thanks for asking but I'm good. I still have some left."

Chelsea nodded again looking down then back up. "I'll just..." She said motioning to the door behind her.

"Yeah good idea." I agreed quickly watching as she went inside. I sighed in relief looking at Quinn who was laughing. I shoved her shoulder laughing too.

* * *

I arrived at home later that night after dropping Quinn off. I put my keys on the side walking up to my room when I heard mum's voice call my name softly. I walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with what looked like a letter in her hands and her head leaning on her hand. I sat down in the chair beside her taking her hand looking at her not needing to say anything,

"Your dad." She whispered to me and I felt my heart stop. What could he have done now to upset her? We hadn't seen him since I was young.

"What has that bastard done to you?!" I growled looking at her. "I swear I will kill him!"

I couldn't believe he was still interfering in our lives. He should seriously be pushed off a cliff and I will happily volunteer to do the pushing. When I was young I repeatedly watched him hurt mum and I was not going to let that happen this time. I was going to protect her this time since she protected me so many times when I was young. He is a monster and I will not let him float back into our lives.

"He...he's been released from jail, Brittany." Mum finally said then let herself cry into her hands. I couldn't believe he had been released. What kind of jail would let someone like that out?! I moved my chair closer to my mum's and wrapped my arms around her in comfort. He was not going to hurt her and I swear on my life I would protect her this time.

"What is that?" I asked motioning to the piece of paper in her hands. "The court order saying he's been released?"

"Y-Yes but just on b-bail so if he does anything wrong he'll be r-right back i-in." Mum stuttered whilst she cried. I kept rubbing her back in comfort holding her. What good is that to anyone? He wouldn't try anything if he's just on bail but once he's off bail he'll come right at us again.

"I'm sorry mum." I whispered hugging her. "We'll make sure he stays away from us."

She nodded in agreement and sat up wiping her eyes turning to me. I saw the hurt in her eyes and it killed me. Our whole lives had been picking up the pieces from what my dad did and I hate him for it. He was so selfish and only cared about himself but he was also smart. For instance, I remember when I was young my dad always used to hit mum where no one would be able to see it such as her stomach or back. It upset me as a child but it angered me now. I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt mum but she told me he wasn't worth it, which was very true.

"Thank you sweetie." She said forcing a smile on her face. "Just go up to bed, okay? We'll get through this."

I nodded in agreement and watched as she kissed my forehead stroking my hair standing up walking out of the kitchen. I sighed and got up pushing the chairs under the table walking out switching the lights off. I locked the door checking twice to make sure it was fully locked. Once I knew everywhere was secure, which meant making sure that all doors and windows were locked, I walked upstairs and laid on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I didn't know how I felt dad right now since I had always hated him. In my opinion, it was best for me to just not have a dad. I was better without one and I didn't want to even know what would have happened if he hadn't have gotten arrested.

I looked around my room and looked at the way everything was set out. It was actually pretty tidy right now which was unusual since I was actually usually a messy person, but I'm glad it was tidy. It looked better when it was tidy than if it wasn't. I closed my eyes and thought back to what Quinn said about the girl I had spent time with. Who the hell was she? I went to turn my light off when a picture of a face came into my mind. I gasped and sat up in my bed. Santana. I thought about it and it all made sense. I had been crushing on her so it was obvious that I would have been nice to her when drunk.

"I slept with Santana." I whispered out loud.

I laid back looking up at the ceiling as pictures from that night flashed through my mind. I remembered how I treated her when we had sex in the bedroom, when we danced on the dance floor and our talk in the kitchen. That night...that night had been perfect. I never imagined I would admit to sleeping with Santana but I did and I know I don't regret it. I hadn't drank that much at the party either which meant that what I am saying was the truth. No lies. I can't help but let a smile appear on my face. I treated her right that night and we both enjoyed ourselves. Plus let's not forget that amazing kiss we shared. That is definitely something I won't forget now. I sighed happily closing my eyes cuddling into my pillow. I can definitely fall asleep happy tonight knowing I hadn't hurt her. I would have hated that but I didn't. That moment we shared will always be something we both remember. I can tell she does and now I do. I fell asleep smiling with the Latina entering my dreams just like many nights before.

* * *

**What Do You Think? :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I thought up the storyline :) **

**I know what you're thinking. A new chapter already? Well the answer to that is yes. I had this one written up because this was originally going to be chapter six but I felt that it needed a chapter before this one happened so that's how it turned out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I read every review and I am grateful that so many of you love the story and I am glad that it is something different for all of you to enjoy. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Looking at my locker and seeing the scan picture made me really rethink about telling Brittany. I knew that she deserved to know since she is the mother too but it was her reaction I was scared about. I mean what if she just rejects it? I couldn't handle it. She doesn't remember as it is but at least I know that the baby will have been made in a loving way. It wasn't forced and Brittany treated me perfectly. She might not remember but I do and I love thinking back to that night. I knew Brittany before but I had no idea she turned so nice when she was drunk. Maybe she liked me before? I have no idea but it would make sense to why she approached me that night.

I closed my locker and leant against it. Tutoring last night was definitely different. She just wanted to get on and study and we did last fifteen minutes longer than before. But she was quiet and didn't really talk. I think it was because I yelled at her previously that day but it was just odd. It was awkward actually and I left once she stopped concentrating I got up and left without any word from her. I was glad she studied but I wish she talked to me. I sighed and put my bag on my shoulder when I saw the girl from yesterday in front of me smirking,

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed closing my locker.

"I want to make you pay for yesterday!" She stated glaring at me. "You won't get away with talking to me like that. You better start realising where you are in this school."

"I don't care what you do."

I saw her smirk. "Good then you won't mind me doing this."

I closed my eyes expecting a slushy to my face but it never came. I looked up and I saw Brittany standing in front of me. Well that was weird. I didn't even know she was anywhere near us.

"Brittany, get out of the way!" The girl snapped trying to get around Brittany. "She deserves it!"

"No she doesn't." Brittany says softly. Okay, hold on. Is she...defending me? "No one deserves that and I am so sick of everyone bullying people lower than them. What if it was one of us? Would you like that? Getting that thrown at you every day? Not cool."

"I will never be like her!"

"You will be if you don't leave her alone! I'll kick you off the squad and then you'll regret it."

I saw the girls face look at Brittany in shock. Well that was unexpected to say the least. Would Brittany do that though or was it just an empty threat. I never found out though because the girl stood down and nodded. She gave Brittany the slushy and walked away. She obviously needed the place on the cheerleading squad an awful lot to stand down so quick. I looked up at Brittany as she turned around looking at me with a smile on her face handing me the slushy putting a straw inside it.

"Here. It's better to drink it than to have it thrown at you."

I nodded and drank some. She smiled and went to walk away. I had to tell her. Even if she didn't remember. She had a right to know but I had to tell her in secret so no one was able to hear us and spread it around the school. I knew that anyone who overheard would do that so going somewhere private was the only option.

"Brittany wait." I shouted down the hall to get her attention. I watched her turn around so I walked towards her. "I have to talk to you about something but it's something...private."

Brittany nodded slowly looking at me. "Okay? So where do you want to go? I mean my mum is out so we could go to mine if you like."

I smiled and nodded. "That would be perfect"

* * *

Once we arrived at her house I suddenly got very nervous. Did she remember or had she completely forgotten? What would she say? Was she going to hate me? I had no idea and that is what scared me the most. Not knowing. She could take it well or really bad depending on what mood she is in and by how she has been acting, I'll guess that she might not take it well. But at least we will be out of the way so no one can overhear us and spread it around the school. That was the last thing I wanted.

We walked into the house and Brittany headed straight for the kitchen I waited whilst she did what she needed to do and looked at some of the pictures. There were some of just Brittany and some with her sister then others with her family. T wasn't like she posed or anything though by the looks of them. They all looked like someone just came up to her and just took a picture. She hated when people did that too. I heard the door open and Brittany walk out with two bottles of water in her hands. She handed one to me with a smile on her face and motioned towards the stairs. I nodded and walked up the stairs following her. God this was it. The moment where I had to tell her. We walked into the room and she shut the door behind her.

"So what is it you wanna talk to me about?" She asked walking to go and sit on her bed leaning against the headboard. "Is it about tutoring?"

I shook my head and fiddled with my fingers. Where the hell has my voice gone now? I need to tell her whether I like it or not. As Sam rightfully said to me, I have to tell her. I can't leave her in the dark or she'd be even more upset with me. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."

She sat up and looked at me with concern. That is something I hadn't seen before. I looked down then back up watching her facial expression.

"What is it? You can tell me." She assured me with a smile on her face. God that smile was amazing. I love it.

"You know you said the other day about my clothing change?" I began nervously. I hate this feeling. What if she rejects me or something?

"Oh yeah. What about it?" She asks me taking a sip of her water.

"Well...I..umm..." I stuttered trying to find the words but they were failing me right now.

"Just tell me San. I won't bite."

I sighed. Okay this was it. I took a deep breath looking at her. "I'm pregnant ,Brittany."

I had finally told her one part at least. That was half but now the other half of what I want to say had to come out of me. I looked at her and tried to read her expression but it was unreadable right now which was worrying. I waited for a few minutes nervously. Did she really have to choose now to be silent? I watched her and saw her lips begin to move. Oh thank god.

"Pregnant?" She asked looking at me. "As in...you're having a baby?"

I nodded. "I am."

She didn't take her eyes away from me so I was forced to keep eye contact with her. "Who's the father Santana?"

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes then opened them. "You. You got me pregnant at a party three months ago."

Brittany's eyes widened. Great, it would be a bad reaction which was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted her to understand but that wasn't going to happen. It was Brittany and she was not the most understanding person you'd ever meet. She bullied a lot of people but I love her and I wouldn't change anything apart from the fact that I'd want her to stop picking on me at school or something. She had another unreadable expression on her face and I didn't like it. It was certainly not the time to not say anything like she was doing right now.

"Look I should go I just-" I began but she held her hand up telling me to stop. I nodded and watched her whilst she got up from the bed making her way towards me.

"The baby...it is definitely mine?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"I only had sex with you." I told her confirming it to her. "I was a virgin when we had sex but I don't think you remember."

She shook her head. Well that is surprising. I had no idea she remembered that night. "You're wrong. I do remember because it was one of the best nights of my life." She told me and I looked at her shocked. So she did remember? Then why did she continue to pick on me?

"Then why did you-?" I began but she held her hand up again signalling for me to stop. Was she really going to stop me from talking every time I tried?

"Not now. Can I see your baby bump?" She asked.

I was surprised but I wasn't going to deny her that. I lifted my top and jumper up revealing a small bump. I looked at her nervously but she smiled and knelt down in front of me. Now that I wasn't expecting. I watched her and to my surprise she smiled and kissed my stomach. It was so sweet what she did. She was knelt in front of me and was kissing and caressing my stomach with her fingers and it felt really nice. Well I can say I definitely prefer this than what I thought the reaction would be. I watched her and I heard her softly speak to my stomach. She was speaking to the baby and it was amazing.

"Hey baby. I can't believe me and your mami made you. I can't wait to meet you already and there is lots of time before then. I'll make sure to keep you safe." She said and it definitely sounded like a promise from where I was stood. She smiled kissing my stomach one last time before standing it looking at me.

"You remember that night?" I asked and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"I do but I only remembered last night whilst I was laying in bed. I'm glad that I took care of you that night. That our child was made with us both wanting to do it instead of by force." She admitted caressing my stomach with her fingers. I nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I have something for you actually." I told her and I got my purse out my bag getting another scan photo out. I decided to photo copy the original so she would have a copy. She deserves it after all. I gave her the photo and I watched as her face lit up from looking at the scan picture. Yes, I definitely did the right thing doing that last night.

"Santana...this is our baby?" She asked looking at me smiling with tears starting to fill her eyes. "This is our child?"

"It is," I confirmed nodding, "that is our child."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, hugging me tight. I didn't expect it but it was great. I missed being in her arms since after the party she started to treat me like crap and I didn't like that. But now, this felt right. Being here in her arms and having a baby together. It was hard to forgive everything she did, but right now all I am concerned about is our child. Nothing else. All that can come later.

"Have you got a name in mind?" She asked me curiously.

"Only one. Izaäk Carlos but if you have anymore then let me know because this is your baby too." I told her smiling.

"Izaäk? That's a Dutch name Santana..."

I smiled and nodded. "Well I know you are part Dutch so I thought...you know...you'd want your son to be part of that too."

Brittany's face went back to a state of shock. I hadn't told her that part but she looked adorable when she was shocked. Well she looked adorable anyway but still.

"We're having a boy?" She whispered wanting conformation and I nodded smiling.

"Yes. We're having a boy."

I saw her face light up when I said that and I couldn't help but think she had always wanted a boy first. She took my hand and walked back to the bed with me. I sat down leaning against the headboard with her sitting next to me. It was weird sitting like this since I was used to sitting on the other side of the bed but it was nice. She sat cross legged turning to face me taking my hand between hers looking at me.

"Santana I will do everything to look after you and this baby. I promise." She told me and I smiled. I had been hoping for this reaction instead of the one I made up in my head.

"I know. I'm glad. And we can totally think of another name if you don't like that one."

She smiled and nodded. "We'll think of another one. Together."

* * *

Since I told Brittany a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I knew I had done the right thing by telling her and once I told Sam he just loved telling me he told me so. Literally, he hadn't stopped going on about it. Plus Brittany had been seen a lot happier around the school. She made sure no one slushied me and she made it known that if anyone even tried she would get them back. It was sweet and I am glad she is happy. She had actually been very touchy feely recently. For example when we had tutoring the night after I told her about the baby she sat behind me and caressed my stomach. It was really sweet and I loved feeling her arms around me. But then when I thought about how good it felt I had to come back down from reality and make me see that she's only doing this because of the baby. I was currently sat in the bleachers watching the cheerleaders practice when I saw someone sit next to me.

"Hey San." Sam said whilst sitting down beside me. "What's up?"

"Not much." I answered watching them. They looked super good. "Just watching the cheerleaders."

"The cheerleaders or Brittany?" Sam asked smirking

I blushed looking at my fingers then back at the cheerleaders. "We both know the answer to that."

I wanted the cheerleading routine and it looked pretty simple from where I was standing but I knew full well that I could not do something like that. Funnily enough though, before I got pregnant I was very flexible and I could have easily been part of the team but I decided not to join. I just didn't see the point in it when I could be at home doing what I want. I knew that the cheerleaders had a strict diet when it came to that so I would rather be healthy and unpopular than ill and popular. Plus I'd never have met Sam if I was popular and I wouldn't want him out of my life.

"You wanna come round later? We could watch Spiderman if you like?" Sam asked from beside me. That actually sounded pretty awesome. A night to just relax and just forget everything.

"That sounds really nice actually. I'll be there."

"Great!"

I smiled and looked at the ground then back at him. "I told Brittany last night."

"You did?" He asked surprised. "What did she say?"

"She was really cool about it actually," I answered looking at him. "She wants to help with the baby and we decided to choose the name together when we think of a better one. She's so sweet."

"Santana you are way too into her."

I sighed putting my hands over my face. I knew it was true but I didn't know how to not be into her. I have liked her for so long I just don't know how not to be into her.

"I don't know how not to be Sam. It's been so long and I just...I don't know how."

Before Sam could reply Santana felt someone sit beside her. She looked to the side and saw Brittany. How the hell did she get up here so fast? I looked at the field and noticed the cheerleaders were all finished with practice and were on their way to the showers. I leaned over whispering in Sam's ear.

"When did they finish?"

"A minute ago. You were obviously too busy to notice." Sam responded with a smirk on his face.

I blushed shaking my head and turned to Brittany smiling. "Hey. How was practice?"

"It was good. Tough but good." She replied getting water out of her bag. "Enjoy the show?"

I blushed shaking my head. "I wasn't...watching per say..."

Brittany laughed at my reply drinking some of her water. "Yeah right. You were watching me the entire time."

"Well no...not really...not the entire time."

I had no idea what I was saying. Am I meant to just agree? I bet she is trying to get me to admit I like her but I won't do that. I can't. She's different to everyone else. I don't even deserve to be with her. She's a hell lot more popular and hot than I am. I mean look at me. I'm getting fatter everyday due to being pregnant and her body is just stunning. There is probably a line of girls wanting to be with her and here she is with me. I should probably get her to go and see her friends. The only reason she was with me right now was to protect me and she didn't need to all the time. Plus I'm having her child so she's probably only being nice to me for rights of the baby or something along those lines.

"Santana!" Brittany called waving her hand in front of my face. Wow, was I really that out of it? "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," I replied nodding my head. Well, as okay as I can be. "Why aren't you with the other cheerleaders?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"I wanted to come and see you since you spent your free period watching me cheer." Brittany responded putting her water down smirking at me. "Am I that bad company?"

"No!" I shouted without meaning to then coughed trying to cover it up. Who am I kidding? She probably thinks I'm crazy. "I mean...no. You are great company. I just thought...you'd want to be with your friends."

I felt Brittany put her hand on my leg stroking it. "Santana I want to be here with you. I see those cheerleaders everyday but it's not every day that I get to see you."

I couldn't help but smile. It made me feel wanted by her for her to be doing this. I mean before she wouldn't even be seen with me in public and now she's sat with me and Sam like she didn't have a reputation to uphold. I looked at Sam and he was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You know I have the perfect name for your baby." Sam said looking at the field. Brittany and I looked at him but I knew it wouldn't be good because come on. It's Sam.

"Go on then."

"Peter."

I actually couldn't believe he wanted me to name our child after a superhero. I mean seriously? That was not going to happen.

"Ha no. I am not naming our baby after a superhero. That's just sad." I stated shaking my head getting a drink out of my bag drinking some.

"Yeah I have to agree. I don't want baby Lopez-Pierce to be named after a superhero." Brittany agreed backing up what I said. See? This is why I love this woman. Always on my side. Well...no not really. But she is now! That's what matters.

"What about Bruce?" Sam asked and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Bruce?" I laughed looking at him. "You can't be serious? That's that kid from that book Matilda. The fat one."

"Oh god definitely not naming him that!" Brittany said from beside me. "He will have a good name."

"Okay what about Steven?" Sam asked looking at us.

"Actually that's not-" Brittany began but I put my hand up looking at her.

"No. That's Captain America's real name." I told her. God Sam is not giving up, is he?

"Sam no. I'm sorry but we are not naming our baby after a superhero no matter how much you beg me."

It was true. I loved comic books and all that but I'm not that nerdy so I was certainly not going to make our child after a super hero. I felt Brittany's hand still on my leg and that was literally all I could focus on. It was nice that she had changed her tune so fast but in a way it worried me because people were bound to notice sooner or later.

"Come on San. You are eliminating so many names!" Sam pleaded looking at me. "Just like...what about-" Sam added but I stopped him before he could go on.

"Sam as much as you are my best friend and I love you, I'm not doing that."

"God you suck." Sam mumbled looking out onto the field.

I laughed and heard Brittany join in. She had removed her hand from my leg which allowed me to think a bit more. Even though it sucked to have her not touching me, I wanted to be able to think. I looked ahead onto the field and heard the bell go off. I went to get up when Brittany held onto my arm preventing me from leaving. I looked at her questioningly but I sat down anyway.

"You coming San?" Sam asked getting his bag but I shook my head in reply.

"Brittany wants to talk to me so I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I responded which he nodded and left. I looked at Brittany curiously. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering...have you told your parents that you're...you know...pregnant?" Brittany asked looking at me. I really hoped this wouldn't have come up but I guess it was bound to pop up. I sighed shaking my head.

"No. They'll be disappointed in me since they want me to go to college and everything."

Brittany nodded. "Right. Because we'll have to tell them eventually, right?"

"Eventually yes, but not right now." I told her with a frown upon my face. What was she trying to say exactly. "What are you trying to get at exactly?"

Brittany shakes her head looking down at her fingers. I only told her today after all and she is on about telling her parents already? Well she's braver than me I can tell you that. She was acting really weird. Was it bad that I told her that I'm pregnant with her baby or something? I mean she reacted positively after all.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly. I looked at her confused. Since when is she quiet? You always hear her in the corridor when she is walking down it and now she wants to act all shy?

"Sure." I answered looking at her. "What's up?"

"Do you forgive me? For everything I did to you?" She asked.

That was some question. Did I forgive her? Well no I didn't to be honest because she has done some really horrible things to me in the past. I needed my child brought up i an environment where I knew there wouldn't be any fighting. I knew people who had grown up with their parents fighting and arguing all the time and it just made them depressed and made them hate their parents. What life is that for a child? Not a good one I can tell you. I had to be honest with her though. Why lie to her really? So I shook my head.

"No I don't. I told you because you had the right to know."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah...I thought that would be it."

I sighed. "Brittany look. You are popular and your reputation means a lot to you. You don't have to pretend to be friends with me or anything. I'll let you see the baby and I'll give you scans and everything but you don't have to be there for me. I know you can't because people will start to notice. I'll continue your tutoring but after that, I'll do this on my own."

It killed me to say that to her but I had to get through to her. I didn't want to do this on my own but we were in two completely different worlds. She was a cheerleader on a national winning team and I was just a nerd. Someone who liked comic books who has only had one experience of sex. It was sad and Brittany needed to be surrounded by her friends instead of me. I wasn't exactly made for her. I sighed and turned to her pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek then picked my bag up and got down from the bleachers not looking back. I needed to be strong through this and not give in by watching her pout or something like that. I walked inside and went to lesson. Maybe it would distract me.

* * *

I walked into Sam's house with him later that day. We had finished school and walked back to his for a movie marathon. I was really looking forward to this since with school I rarely got to relax. Sam's parents and sister were going to be our until later since his parents took her dancing then they were going to go for a meal. Sam was invited but he declined since he didn't want to sit through a two hour performance just to see his sister for a few minutes. It was pointless when you think about it. We walked up to his room and I sat on his bed whilst he chose a DVD. He had all of the good ones such as Superman and Batman and he also had The Avengers which was an amazing film.

"You still wanna watch Spiderman?" He asked looking through his DVD selection.

"Actually let's put The Avengers on." I suggested looking through my phone. "We've not watched that one in a while."

Sam nodded in agreement putting it in the DVD player at the side of his television picking the remote up sitting down beside me. I sat up and watched as the film started to go through the adverts.

"What happened with Brittany after I left?" Sam asked. Oh yeah he would ask about that wouldn't he? I shrugged looking at the tv.

"Not much. We just had a talk."

"What about?" Sam asked trying to persuade me to tell him but it was none of his business not matter how harsh I sounded. It was between Brittany and I.

"I'm sorry but I'm not gonna tell you. It's our business."

"Pleaseeeee?" Sam pleaded looking at me with his puppy do eyes but they actually failed since it never worked on me. I shook my head and pressed play on the remote watching the film whilst it started to play.

"It's nothing Sam just leave it."

I felt Sam's eyes on me but he didn't say anything so we sat and watched the film that was in front of us. It was nice to get away to be honest and just not have to think about anyone but myself. It was selfish but I think I deserve a little me time without having to worry about the baby or Brittany. I even text her earlier saying I couldn't tutor her tonight and she went back an okay with a sad face. I didn't get why but you know.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me after a while. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay." I responded leaning back against the headboard. I knew Sam wasn't convinced though. We were best friends and he knew me better than anyone.

"Don't lie to me."

I nodded and looked at him. "I told Brittany that I didn't want her help with the pregnancy."

Sam looked at me with a blank expression. I knew he didn't know what to say and I don't blame him. I don't know how to take it either. I had no idea what I was thinking before but I just thought that it was best for the both of us. Well mainly Brittany.

"Are you mad?!" Sam cried out looking at me running a hand through his hair. "You can't do that!"

"Sam..." I began but he cut me off before I could even continue.

"No. She is the other mother San and you are just going to say she can't be part of his life?" Sam asked snapping at me. Why did he always have to have a point? I nodded.

"I know. I just think that she has been mean to me all this time so she needs to work for it." I shrugged in response. It was true. I just wanted her to work for it and prove that she wants to be a mother but I guess I just said that in the wrong way so now Brittany is probably at home upset.

"San I know that she has been mean to you and I understand why you have your doubts but you can't let this get to you. Brittany might have been a bitch...but she also has her heart in the right place. Never thought I would say this but Brittany cares about you. You've told me the story of how she treated you at that party and I think she does genuinely care about you."

I looked at Sam and sighed. Maybe he did have a point. Brittany had been nothing but nice to me when we first had sex and when we kissed and even when we had tutoring together. Whenever I tutored her we always had a good time and even when we were partnered together in class. I didn't want to give in too easily but I didn't want to be too harsh to her either. I got my phone out and sent her a message before settling down in the bed watching the film to enjoy it with Sam.

**To Brittany: Can I come over in a little while? I think we need to talk xx**

I heard my phone vibrate and smiled when a message from Brittany popped up.

**From Brittany: You don't even have to ask xx**

* * *

I walked up to Brittany's house after Sam's knowing we would need to talk about earlier. I didn't want her thinking she couldn't see the baby because that isn't what I want. Of course we can but I want her to prove to me that she wants to be a mother. I had every right to ask that anyway so it wasn't like I was asking her to be my girlfriend or anything. Even though that would totally be awesome. Looking up at the house was normal for me now since I was here so much so I just knocked on the door and waited for a response. I smiled when I saw Brittany open it. She had obviously been waiting for me to turn up after I text her.

"Hi." She whispered leaning against the door opening it. "Come on in."

I smiled in gratitude and walked n. I loved the way this home felt so much like a home which was nice because you can walk into some people's houses and there not be a very homely feeling about it. It's why I liked this one so much and it was so open as well. Brittany lead me up to her bedroom so we could have some privacy even though it was late and her mother was probably sleeping. We walked into her bedroom and I closed the door behind me. She walked to her desk and sat on top of it motioning for me to sit on her bed so I took her on that and sat down.

"What's up?" Brittany asked closing the notebook on the side pushing it away from her slightly.

I looked up and got off the bed and leant against the bedpost. I had to put this so she didn't get upset over what I wanted from her.

"Brittany I want you to be part of the baby's life, of course I do, I just want you to...prove yourself." I explained. I saw Brittany nod in understanding so I continued. "I just think that because with where we are at school it's best if you really think about what you want. I'm not popular so we both know it's not acceptable for us both to be seen together at school."

"Santana I don't care. You're my baby mama and I want to look after you." Brittany stated looking straight at me. "Everyone can go screw themselves because you are more important than some stupid reputation that will be over by the end of this year."

"You don't mean that." I sighed looking down. "Your reputation is everything."

I kept my gaze down when I saw two feet in front of mine. I knew who they belonged to but I kept my head down anyway until I felt a finger lift my head up. My gaze got lifted up until I was looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I would risk my reputation for you. And I really want to kiss you again."

I looked at her shocked. Why would she want to kiss me? I mean I am no pone special apart from the person who is carrying her child. I continued to look at her enjoying the closeness between us.

"You want to kiss me?" I asked still quite shocked over the entire situation.

"I do and I know we're not together but...like I said I really want to kiss you." Brittany whispered moving some hair out of my face. Okay, that was not going to be a good idea. I saw her lean in so I closed my eyes. Was I really going to let this happen? Well I was about to find out.

* * *

**What Do You Think? :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I thought up the storyline :)**

**Thank you to all the reviews. I read and appreciated every single one. Sorry that I don't update as often as some of the writers on here but I am not abandoning the story. I enjoy writing too much to o that to you. Plus I know how it feels to have a fanfic you like abandoned without being finished and I don't want to become that type of writer. Anyway I hope you like this. I read through the story and I don't recall me putting anything about Glee Club in there or Santana's age so if I did please tell me. I hope you like this part but I'm sure many of you will. Here it is :) **

* * *

Chapter Eight

I heard my alarm go off which meant another day. Seriously, I think I should go on maternity leave now and be done with it. I stretched getting out of bed walking to the bathroom Okay, so I know what you're thinking. What happened with Brittany? Well the thing is, I couldn't let her kiss me. I just couldn't. She might be my baby's mama but I still have respect for myself. I had to walk away from the situation before we got too into it, so I pushed her away and left the room. I know it sounds stupid since the girl I love wanted to kiss me, but she also is the girl who has bullied me for ages. I always think of that before I start falling harder or I would be in a bigger mess than I already am in. Why did she have to be so perfect? God, one minute she is being mean then the next she is back to bullying everyone. Okay, so in a way seeing her like that is kind of hot, but in another way it really isn't fair. The one thing that pisses me off is that she does it for absolutely no reason as well. Why the hell should anyone have to go through what she puts everyone through? When I get that answered then I will start feeling sorry for her.

I got ready and made my way downstairs. Mami and Papi had already gone to work s I didn't have to worry about them. Well, that's what I thought anyway. I walked into the kitchen and saw them both sat at the table looking at me with concern. I looked at them questioningly. What was their problem? Day off or something?

"What?" I asked looking at them. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Santana your father and I have been talking and we are both worried about you." Mami said with her voice dripping with concern. Oh god they don't know, do they? I hope not. I'm not ready for this conversation.

"I'm fine. There is no reason to be worried." I assured them with a smile picking up an apple. "Now I have to go to school so-"

"Sit down Hija. You'll get to school on time don't worry. What is going on with you?" Papi asked looking at me closely. To be honest, his stare was making me incredibly uncomfortable. "You are dressing differently."

"Everyone dresses differently, papi. It's what teenagers do."

"But not you. Is there a girl at school or something? Is that Brittany girl still picking on you?" Mami asked taking my hand from across the table. "Is she making you depressed?"

I groaned putting my face in my hands taking my hand away from my mothers. This is not going well at all. Or all I know they could find out any day now. I'm three months already and from here on out I will start showing a lot more. Which means they will notice and that is not a good thing from my side of the scale. Being a teen mum in this family isn't a good thing. My cousin, Gabriella, was a teen mum and the family still looks down on her for it. I'm very proud of her actually. She is still with the father and they are very happy. Her son is three now and for a 20 year old she is doing very well without any support from the family. At least I knew I could talk to her.

"Santana!" My father yelled looking at me.

I snapped out of it looking at him. "What did you say?"

"Are you okay?" Mami asked. "You were out of it for a few minutes."

"Oh sorry." I blushed in response looking at them. "Look I'm not depressed and yes Brittany does still pick on me but not as much. I'm doing well and I just wanted to change clothes. You don't need to worry about me, I promise."

They continued to look at me for a few minutes before nodding their heads. Yes! I could finally breathe. I was worried they were figuring it out but thankfully they weren't. I stood up from the table and walked out of the room before they could say another word. I grabbed my bag putting it over my shoulder walking out of the house.

I didn't mind walking to school since it wasn't that far. It actually gave me time to think as well even though sometimes Sam walked with me but I remembered him texting me before I went to bed saying he was getting a lift from his mum since she was taking Stacey to school anyway. Sam had two siblings. A younger sister called Stacey then a younger brother called Stevie. He looked after them whenever his parents needed him too and I did help him out occasionally too. I couldn't help but reply the conversation between me and my parents. I could tell they knew something so it was only a matter of time before they would find out about my pregnancy. I walked into school and up to my locker refusing to make contact with anyone. I couldn't. But as I walked I bumped into someone without realising.

"Watch where you're going loser!" The person snapped but I recognised that voice instantly. Brittany.

"Oh so back to treating me like that are you?" I asked glaring at her. "Nice to know how much you want to prove yourself."

"Oh don't act so naive. I have to act like this in public or people will start to notice." Brittany snapped glaring right back at me. "Watch where you're going and I won't need to act like this!"

"Oh I'm sorry Queen Pierce. I'll make sure to never bump into you again." I said rolling my eyes walking past her. I knew she wouldn't take this seriously. She's just not the type to take things seriously. She treats everything like a joke which included this. I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Don't walk away. I'm sorry." Brittany whispered walking in front of me. "I have stuff going on right now that's all."

"Oh so that means you can treat me like crap?" I snapped glaring at her. "You are supposed to be proving you want this but no you go and do a stunt like that."

"I do want this!" Brittany stated looking me in the eyes. "You just don't realise how hard it is when we are at school. God you said it yourself!"

"Yes and then you were the one who said you would risk your reputation for me but no, that was obviously a lie."

I pushed past her walking to my locker getting my things out putting them into my bag. I looked at her who was leaning against the locker watching me. I sighed walking to her whispering in her ear

"I'll see you tonight at yours for tutoring, okay?"

I felt her hand on my back which I assumed was a reflex and heard her whisper an "okay" then I pulled away walking away towards lesson. Just as I walked around the corner I was hit with a cold red slushy. It was so cold and it went all over my books as well. I stood there and saw Quinn smirking at me.

"Good morning loser!" She taunted laughing with a group of Cheerios. "Red looks good on you."

They laughed and walked past me. I looked at my clothes and I felt coldness overcome me. I leant against the lockers falling down to the ground bringing my knees up to my chest with my arms wrapping around them with my face buried in my arms. I hated this school. I actually hated it. I am bullied for just being myself. I had no clothes to wear since I wore my spare clothes yesterday and forgot to pick some up this morning. Everything was just piling up. From the baby to my parents to Brittany then to my school work. It was getting harder and harder to cope and I didn't know what to do. I even had university applications soon. Or as it is known in America, college applications. I felt tears fall down my face as I sat here. Every day was getting harder and harder and at some point I knew I would just break.

I didn't move for a few minutes when I felt arms wrap around me and lips kiss my shoulder in comfort. I knew who it was instantly since I had felt those arms and those lips before.

"Hey, let's get you cleaned up. I have some spare clothes you can wear."

I allowed Brittany to pull me up from the floor and lead me to a nearest bathroom. She lead me inside and lifted me up sitting me on the ledge where the sinks were. I felt her lift my top over my head pushing it against my body so the front of my body was covered. I looked up at her who smiled at me. She mentioned that she was just going to go to her locker and left the room. I felt humiliated once again. I hated this school so much and I just wish I could just move but then I would miss Sam and Brittany. They were the only ones I really talked to. Sometimes I had the Glee Club talking to me but not often. I heard the door open and expected Brittany but I saw a small brunette walk in and noticed it was Rachel Berry. Great. Just what I need.

"Oh, hello Santana. I'm sorry for interrupting but I just need to use the facilities. But what I am wondering is why you have your top off? It is highly inappropriate to be topless during school hours." Rachel stated looking at me with a disapproving look in her eyes. Before I could respond Brittany came in and saw Rachel.

"Get out!" Brittany snapped glaring at her. "You heard me. Get out and use another bathroom!"

"But I just-" Rachel stuttered looking at Brittany.

"I don't care what your excuse is. Get lost before I make you!"

Rachel nodded and walked out quickly. Brittany shook her head walking towards me with a top and Cheerios jogger bottoms in her hands. "Sorry but this is all I could find. The top is quite big so you won't be able to see your bump. And you can wear this."

I watched as she took off her Cheerios jacket handing it to me. I looked at her shocked. She never let anyone wear this.

"Brittany I can't take this. You never let anyone wear this." I said looking at her. "Coach will kill you."

"Oh well. You're more important." She replied smiling. "But first, let's get this slushy off of you. You're freezing."

I nodded and let her start cleaning me up. I felt warm water and the feel of a cloth move across my face as Brittany cleaned me up. It felt nice that Brittany was the one washing me up since she was proving she did care and I liked it. She might not show it in public whilst we are in the corridor but she does show me he cares other ways.

"I should tell you. I'm not definitely sure our child is a boy." I admitted to her looking at her whilst she cleaned me up. "It's just every person n my family has always had a boy first so I can only guess that it will be a boy."

Brittany laughed softly. "Well then I should believe you right?" She asked moving the cloth over my nose then pulling away looking at me. "If it is a family thing that it has always been a boy then I don't doubt you."

I chuckled slightly looking down then back up whilst she continued to clean my face up moving down to clean my neck. It felt nice actually than when I did it and she will probably clean me up a lot better than I clean myself up. I always miss parts that Sam points out later in the day which is then pointless since I have basically gone around with slushy on me. Kind of embarrassing actually.

"My parents know something is going on." I told her looking at her. "They have noticed I'm acting differently and wearing different clothes."

"Do they suspect anything?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so. I came up with an excuse then left to come to school."

Brittany nodded putting the cloth down after finishing wiping the slushy off of me. She picked up the clothes handing them to me stepping back allowing me to jump down off of the sink. I stripped my jeans down and I could feel her watching me. I looked up and she blushed looking down mumbling a "sorry" then turned around so I could get changed. I smiled and put the clothes on that she got for me. They were a little big but they seemed fine to me. I put on her Cheerio's jacket when she turned around and smiled.

"They're a little big but they'll do." I said smiling picking my clothes and bag up.

"That's good. I'll deal with the Cheerios don't worry. They will stop bothering you."

"Thank you. Well I should.." I said motioning towards the door.

"Oh right. Yeah, good idea."

I smiled and walked past her. "See you tonight."

Brittany nodded and smiled then I walked through the door and out into the corridor. I didn't know what people would say about the clothes but I didn't care. I walked towards lesson trying to forget about how good it felt to have Brittany by my side instead of against me.

* * *

Sam and I were sat on the bleachers eating our lunch which we did quite often. It was just nice to get away from everyone in the lunch room and it stopped people targeting us in there as well. Plus it was a nice view of the field and as creepy as it sounds, to spy on people.

"Did you hear what happened to the Cheerios this morning?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No. What happened?"

"Apparently the Cheerios got covered in slushy. And we're talking about the whole team. Brittany got off the hook though."

I smiled eating my lunch. I knew she said she was going to deal with the Cheerios but I didn't know she'd use the same thing to embarrass them like they did me. It would probably be suspicious that Brittany wasn't targeted to them but I know that Brittany will come up with some kind of excuse.

"Wish I was there to see it." I told him smiling.

"Wait. You know about it, don't you? About who did it." Sam realised looking at me. "You just smiled like someone had gotten revenge or something."

"Okay wait. How can I smile like someone had gotten revenge for me?" I asked confused. "Is there even a smile for that?"

"Apparently so as you just smiled it. And let's not forget you are wearing Cheerios joggers and jacket. Who was it?" Sam asked smirking at me. "Was it Brittany by any chance?"

I blushed and nodded. He could read me well which is kind of what I hate about him. It was annoying when I didn't want him to find things out and he just guessed. I literally had to hide from him on my birthday. You have no idea how hard that is.

"Yes it was Brittany." I sighed happily looking at him. "She found out I got slushied and said she would deal with the Cheerios but I had no idea she would do something like that."

Sam laughed. "I can't believe she did that for you. God you should feel special."

"I do. She is really trying Sam. She still is the way she used to be but only to other people." I said smiling looking down at the food I had in my hands. "She's special but only shows it to me."

"You know she does care and I can even tell she's trying." Sam assured looking at me. "And I know you can see that."

I nodded looking onto the field. The Cheerios had just walked onto the field and I noticed Brittany look up at me smiling. I smiled back and watched her going to join the other Cheerios on the field. I looked at Sam.

"You know Rachel has been getting us to join Glee Club..." I began and I heard him groan in response which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"God don't remind me. I had a girl called Mercedes come up to me and ask me as well."

"Well why don't we join? I mean it'll give us a chance to make more friends." I suggested putting my lunch into my bag. "Might as well before the end of the year, right?"

He looked at me in shock. Yes, right now I thought I was crazy but I kind of wanted the extra support. And if I was in Glee Club then there was the possibility of making more friends. Well, more possibility than right now.

"Are you high?" He asked me in shock. "We are already losers Santana and as soon as we join that Glee Club we are putting our social status down even more!"

"Sam think about it, okay? We will have a place to go and have more people to surround ourselves with. I really need the extra support right now."

Sam sighed running his hands through his hair then looked at me and nodded. "Fine. We audition once and if we get in but don't like it we leave. Understood?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Understood. Come on let's go and find Mr Schue."

We walked off the bleachers into the school and went to the choir room. He was usually found in there anyway since that was where his office was. We walked in and knocked on the door. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi Santana, Sam. What can I do for you both?" He asked.

"We were wondering if we could join Glee Club. Rachel has been asking us for a while now since you need members so we thought we'd give it a shot." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"Well that is great to hear!" Mr Schue exclaimed clapping his hands together. "How about you come along at three o'clock to the auditorium and sing us a song then we'll see about you joining."

Sam and I nodded. "That would be great. Thank you. See you at three."

We left the choir room and walked to our lockers getting our books out for next lesson. Now we both had to think of a song to sing in a few hours without hardly any rehearsal since we had no free period. Luckily I sang a lot so I could probably do that but I didn't know if Sam could.

"What are you going to sing?" Sam asked whilst closing his locker.

"I was thinking of singing Stay by Hurts. You?" I asked turning to him.

"I was thinking of Superman by Moi. Not like we'll have time to practice or anything."

I laughed and nodded. "We'll be fine Sam. All we have to do is sing a little bit of it and we'll be fine. You will be fine Sam don't worry."

He nodded and sighed. "Okay I trust you. Come on lets go and find out seats in lesson before they get taken by someone else."

I walked with Sam to lesson thinking about the audition we had later. In a way it was exciting but in another way it was nerve wracking since it would be in front of the glee club. But it would help me in the future for when I will be auditioning for other things. Well, if I will ever be able to do that with the child I will be giving birth to. I sighed and walked into the lesson waiting for the teacher and the rest of the students to turn up.

* * *

Sam and I were on our way to the Auditorium. School had finished now and we only had our Glee Club audition to go before we could finally go home. I didn't particularly want to face my parents but they were probably at work now. Sam opened the door and walked in and I followed. The Glee club were in there already waiting. I walked to the stage with Sam and I saw Mr Schue sat in the front with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys. Just sing us anything of your choice so we can see how good your singing is then you will be welcome to join us in the Glee Club." He explained which I nodded in reply walking up to the microphone. I looked at Sam who smiled and nodded.

"Okay well I guess I'll go first then." I said so I walked up to the band whispering the song to the band who started to play when I walked up to the microphone. I saw everyone watching so I focused on the music and I started to sing.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

If I'm going to be honest I didn't know why I chose this song. I had always liked it but I wasn't sure if it was a song that was one that I could relate to because I wasn't sure at all. Did it mean that I wanted to let Brittany go? No I don't think it did. I just like the song.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

To be honest, it didn't actually relate to anything. I knew I loved Brittany without having to let her go. Yes, I thought about Brittany whilst singing the song. So what? I was actually thinking about her so much I could now see her at the back of the auditorium. Wait, what? I looked again and I saw her watching. How did she know I would be here? I looked away knowing it would distract me to look at her right now. God, she is distracting.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_  
_Oh oh oh no_  
_And you let her go_  
_Oh oh oh no_  
_Well you let her go_

I sang quite often and I did sing to an audience as well due to me singing at a local restaurants in the evenings. They really liked me there actually and lucky for me, no one from school went there which is great since I would clam up and get nervous. Either that or they would make fun of me. I looked back up at Brittany and saw that she was in awe over my singing. It made me smile actually because she was the one person I wanted to impress and by the looks of it, I did. I smiled and looked away again.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

I sang the last lines and finished the sings. I watched as everyone stood up clapping. Even Rachel was which was surpris9ing because I didn't want her thinking I was going to take away her spotlight. I knew she had big plans after graduation and she needed this to get into her college so all I was planning on doing was swaying in the background and singing when I needed to. I didn't want to be the centre of attention or anything like that. That definitely wasn't my plan. I smiled whilst everyone clapped and I looked up and saw Brittany standing up clapping as well. It made me smile to no end. Everyone finally calmed down and Mr Schue stood up.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that was amazing!" Mr Schue complimented smiling. "Why haven't you joined before now? You are a great singer, Santana. One of a kind."

I smiled. I had been told that before when I auditioned to be the singer at the restaurant. The manager told me I had a one of a kind voice and that he would be happy to let me sing in the evenings. It was a great job as well which is why I would be able to support myself for this baby. Most of the money I earn would be going towards the baby which I didn't mind since it's not like I had to pay rent for an apartment or anything.

"I sing at a restaurant in the evenings so I guess Glee Club never really appealed to be before but since it's mine and Sam's final year we wanted to belong somewhere for once so here we are." I explained shrugging with a smile.

"Well welcome to Glee Club Santana."

I smiled and walked off stage whilst Sam set up for his song. I was about to sit down when a hand grabbed my arm pulling be to another seat. I sat down and smiled seeing Brittany. I heard Sam begin his song and he actually sounded really good. I don't hear him sing a lot but when he does he sounds great.

"You were amazing." Brittany said smiling. "I mean just...I never knew you had a voice like that."

"Well no one does really." I told her shrugging my shoulders. "I don't sing in front of people unless I am at work or just now. So you were lucky to come into here and hear me. I only plan to sway in the background since there is no way I am getting in Rachel's way of making her dream come true."

"And what about yours?"

I sighed. I do have a dream but it's not like I can follow it anymore with the baby on the way I knew putting my dreams on hold would be hard but it had to be done. I couldn't just go off and live my dream whilst my child gets no attention. That would be being a bad mother and I would rather be a good mother than be a bad one and live my dream any day.

"I can't Brittany. The baby is due after graduation and they are more important than some dream." I said sighing watching Sam as he performed. "I just want to focus on being a good mother."

"Well we will get through it. I'll be by your side. We leave this school and we can finally leave this place." She assured me with a smile. "We're eighteen, well I'll be in February, and we can do what we want when we leave this school. Just wait until it is June and we finish our exams."

I smiled and nodded. She had a point. Once we could leave we can literally do what we want. We'll have our baby after all.

"You're right. You're coming with me?" I asked looking at her who smiled nodding. We looked at each other not being able to look away until we heard everyone clap. We snapped out of it and looked at Sam clapping. These moments were getting more intimate and even though it excited me, it scared me all the same.

"That was fantastic Sam. Welcome to Glee Club!"

Sam smiled and walked over to us. He smirked at me raising his eyebrow. I looked back at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

"You were totally looking at Brittany the entire time." He stated smirking.

Brittany and I blushed looking down. It's not our fault really. We just liked looking at each other. Was that so bad? I really need to get him a girlfriend so he can stop teasing me. It was getting irritating I can tell you.

"Was not. You were good."

"It was amazing Sam. Well done." Brittany said with a smile.

"Thank you. So when are you going to ask Santana out?" Sam asked with a smirk. I glared at him and started pushing Brittany away,

"We have tutoring to do. Let's go." I said pushing her out of the Auditorium hearing Sam's laughter. We walked to the car park when Brittany stopped us turning to me.

"Santana why did you stop me kissing you yesterday?" She asked curiously.

"Brittany I don't want to seem like I am going to give into you just because you know I like you." I answered looking up at her. "I want you to earn it that's all and as much as I want to kiss you, I have to resist."

She looked at me and takes my hand leading me to her car. Lucky for her, she can drive. I heard she passed her driving test with flying colours but if that is true is a different story. We got into her car and she drove towards her house. I sighed in relief just glad that she wasn't going to start kissing me again. It was hard to resist as it is so I did not want to have her trying to encourage me again.

We arrived at her house so we got out and walked inside and up to her room. I was about to get the books out that I needed when Brittany took my bag off of me putting it on the chair. I looked at her curiously wondering what she was planning. She closed the door locking it behind her and walked towards me. Should I be scared right now?

"Lie on the bed Santana." She whispered smiling.

Okay, so when a hot girl asks you that how can you say no? I nodded looking at her and laid on the bed. She smiled and took my shoes off putting them on the side then pulled my legs slightly s my body shifted and I was laying flat on the bed. She smiled and moved between my legs hovering over me. I felt my heart starting to beat faster. She moved her lips towards my ear continuing to whisper moving her fingertips slowly up one side of my neck. Oh god. That felt good.

"I thought that instead of studying we could make out a little bit. What do you say?" She whispered pressing a light kiss to my neck. I whimpered and I knew I was going to lose this battle. I couldn't resist anymore. She had me where she wanted her.

"Yes." I replied letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I felt Brittany move and tilt my head so I was looking up at her.

"Good girl." She smiled and leant down attaching our lips together. God I missed her lips. I didn't know how to act though or where I was meant to put my hands so they stayed by my sides. I felt our lips start to move together. Brittany's hands were moving down my neck to my sides to my back. Her touch felt amazing. I made sure to keep our lips moving and together. She took hold of my hands and put them on her breasts. Okay, I was not expecting that.

"Squeeze them Santana. Make me feel good."

She joined our lips back together and I massaged her breasts in my hands. They felt so good and her lips tasted amazing. Okay, this has to be going further than making out. I heard and felt her moan against my lips.

"Brittany, I thought we were just making out." I questioned looking at her.

"We are. We won't have sex or anything." She told me smiling. "Just enjoy it okay?"

Our lips joined back together and they moved together as she moved her hands over my body and I played with her breasts. We weren't going to have sex she said? Well I can tell you this. She definitely changed her mind fast.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hey guys. Sorry about all the people who read the last chapter and who I confused by them getting an email about a new chapter being put up for the link to not work. I deleted the previous chapter because even though I liked it to begin with I re-read it and I didn't like how it turned out so I have redone the chapter for all of you. I hope it isn't bad but I thought the last chapter rushed into things too quickly and thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out because I do agree. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Brittany and I were on her bed making out and god it felt good. I knew that I had given in but I didn't care anymore. She was trying. She had protected me and defended me at school and that meant so much to me. I felt her lips moving down my neck nipping at my pulse point. I knew this wasn't going to be gentle but I didn't want it to me. I knew we just needed each other. I felt my top get pushed up and her fingertips moving up my side towards my breasts tracing the skin underneath them.

"San I need you." Brittany whispered moving her lips up my neck. "I really want this."

She grinded her hips hard into me. I gasped closing my eyes letting her lips assault my neck. I knew that I wanted to have sex with her at some point but I also knew that right now was not a good time. For one I had just started kissing her again from today so jumping right into sex probably wasn't a good idea. Plus let's not forget that I still had some forgiving to do. I knew that she had been here for me by protecting me at school and I am grateful for that, but I also know that I had to make sure she wasn't just going to go back to her old ways once the baby was born. I didn't know that she was yet and I know I could trust her a little but she still had to prove herself. Well she had to continue proving herself anyway. She was doing a good job so far. I put my hand on her chest looking up at her.

"Britt you know that we both want this but I think we should wait. We have only just got into kissing each other so I don't think having sex right now is a good idea." I explained watching her facial expression.

Brittany didn't seem to be happy about it. I knew that she was turned on since her member was poking my thigh and I did feel bad but rushing would not be a good idea r we would get nowhere. I was relieved when I saw her smile down at me

"You're right. I'm sorry for rushing and making it seem that t is all I want. You are important to me and I want you. All of you."

I smiled and nodded then she moved beside me pulling me against her. I moved my arm over her waist and felt her fingers move under my top caressing my back. It felt nice to be able to just relax and forget about everything for once. She pulled the covers over us so we could warm up.

"Can we talk about baby names?" I asked looking up at her.

She smiled down at me. "Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I have a few but we will need to think of girl and boy I think in case we do happen to have a girl then we won't have them nameless." I stated and Brittany let out a chuckle. I frowned looking up at her but she shook her head and pecked me on the lips smiling.

"Santana I don't think our baby will be nameless if we had a girl but didn't have a name straight away. If we saw her we would know."

She did have a point. I have heard of parents who didn't have a name for their child straight away but when they saw their child they just knew what their name was. It was odd in her opinion but it did happen so how can she argue with something that has happened? She can't really. She felt Brittany start running her fingers through her hair. It was actually really soothing.

"Okay so for a boy I have a few names." I began closing my eyes enjoying Brittany's touch. "Damian, Adrian, Isaac, Charlie and Lucas."

"Those are nice names." Brittany said keeping up with the motion of her hand. "Any that are your favourite?"

"Mm" I replied relaxing into her. "Damian and Lucas."

"I like all of them." Brittany laughed kissing my head. "We'll have to have a serious sit down and talk session I think."

"I agree." I told her smiling. "Do you have any girls names in mind?"

"Well I like the names Anna, Aria, Evelyn and Rose." Brittany said listing off the names. They were actually really pretty names. I liked them.

"They're all great Brittany. Not one for common names i take it?" I asked and she shook her head in response.

"No I want our child's name to be unique."

I smiled and nodded. "You're right. They should be unique because they will be a unique child. If we have a girl do you think there is a possibility they'll have your condition?"

"No." Brittany said without hesitation. "It passes through generations. For example. My mother didn't have the condition but I did. It comes up in weird ways San but I do know that they won't have the condition."

"Okay I got that but it wouldn't matter if they did you know?"

Brittany nodded in reply. "I know it wouldn't matter but it's hard having my condition. People leave me alone now but it wasn't always like that. I got teased when I was younger and it was horrible. I don't want our child going through that."

I nodded. She did have a point. It would be hard to go through something like that and it would be even worse to watch your child go through it. Brittany would be able to understand but she didn't. Well she understood the bullying but not the condition. It was nothing to be ashamed of but she can just imagine a younger version of Brittany coming home crying because of teasing. It wasn't fair to be bullied full stop but to be bullied for something that isn't your fault? That's even worse.

I heard a door open from downstairs and I looked up at Brittany. "Is that your mum?"

She looked at me confused. "Mum isn't due back for another hour yet. Stay close behind and follow me."

She took my hand once I had stood up keeping me behind her. We walked downstairs quietly and down to the living room. Brittany went and closed the door walking back to me and gasped when a man was standing there. She held me against her and glared at the man who was sitting in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Brittany asked demanding an answer looking at the man. I looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes. I had never seen her so angry before.

"Well that is no way to speak to your dad, Brittany." The man smirked in response. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Happy?!" Brittany laughed looking at him then went back to glaring. "You made mine and mums life hell and we have only just picked up the pieces so you either leave now or I call the police. You aren't allowed here and you know it."

The man held his hands up in surrender. "Okay I'm leaving. And who is this lovely young woman?"

"None of your fucking business so go or I swear I will tell the police you were here and you'll be right back behind bars where you belong!" Brittany threatened looking at her dad.

I felt so out of place now but I didn't move from Brittany's embrace. She tightened her arms around me making sure that I stay by her side. I looked at the man and he looked rough as hell. He had blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for days with a full on rough beard. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt and a leather jacket. He had blue eyes just like Brittany's and I wondered what had happened to him to get him so rough like he was.

"So what's your name?" He asked me. I was a little shocked he had addressed me but I wasn't going to be rude.

"Santana." I mumbled.

"Very pretty name that is. You're Brittany's girlfriend?" He asked me again and I shook my head.

"No, we're not dating." I mumbled again but Brittany glared at him before he could ask me anything else.

"Don't speak to her! You don't get to have that privilege. Fucking leave!" Brittany ordered and I watched him leave the building with a smirk on his face. He stood in the doorway and turned to look at Brittany.

"Tell your mother I said hi." He said and walked out closing the door. Brittany let go of me and run her fingers through her hair and locked the front door. She took my hand and we walked back up the stairs towards her room.

We walked into her room in silence. To be honest I didn't know what to say. How can I comfort her exactly when I don' know the situation? What do I say to someone when I don't know what is going on? It's hard and as much as I wanted to say something I knew silence was probably best for now. She took off her robe letting it fall to the floor then moved towards me and undid mine then lead me to the bed. She laid down and held her arms open so I could lay with her. I smiled and got under the covers with her cuddling into her. She was so warm and her skin was so soft. I just loved being able to do this without having to worry about what everyone else would say and how Brittany's friends would take it.

"You okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I should be asking you that though." I told her but she shook her head kissing my head holding me

"I'm fine. To be honest I didn't expect him to show up. He's not even allowed in the house so I knew by threatening him with police he'd leave. He's on bail from prison right now so he needs to behave to stay out or he's right back in there." Brittany explained tracing her fingers over my back. "I'm sorry about him talking to you."

"It's okay. It wasn't anything bad." I shrugged tracing my fingers over her abs. "That's your dad?"

"Unfortunately. I hate him. I have lived with just my mum since the age of eight and I have been just fine. My older sister had already left the house since she had a family. I don't need him screwing things up. We got a letter through the other day saying he was out and mum was so upset. I've never seen her cry before and she cried reading this letter we got."

I couldn't imagine how hard things must be around here. With her dad out of prison and her mum being scared Brittany doesn't have anyone she can talk to. By the sounds of it Brittany is trying to be strong for her mum but I can tell it is affecting her just by her explaining things to me now.

"You know you don't need to be strong all the time Britt." I assured her looking up at her. "You're not meant to be the strong one."

She smiled down at me. "You're sweet. And I know but I need to be for my mum. We both had a tough time with him around." She said pressing her lips down against mine. "But thank you for caring."

I smiled and laid my head back down on her shoulder. I just didn't want her suffering the way she seems to be doing now. She doesn't deserve it and yes, coming from me that is a bit weird to say. But it is true. Brittany may pick on others but by the looks of it she does it because of what she went through when she was younger. I don't know what that is and I won't ask because it's not any of my business, but whatever it was affected her.

"I want to be here for you Britt. Is this the reason you pick on people at school?"

"Yes." She admitted tracing her fingers up my back. "I had a rough childhood so I guess the anger from then I used against others. I don't know why I picked on you the most. I think it was because you never showed any weakness when I did. You just stood tall and took it. I was envious of you. I wished I was like that when I was younger."

"You weren't meant to stand tall. Your parents were supposed to protect you so when one was too scared and the other was the one doing the hurting, how could you have been protected?"

She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Mum did protect me. She took the hits from him that he tried aiming at me. She protected me so much as a child. He did hit me a few times but not as much as he did mum. I hate him so much and I will never let him hurt her again."

"I know you will. You are protective and I know that if he ever comes back you'll protect whoever is around." I told her smiling. "It's in your nature."

"Thanks Santana."

We stayed laid down cuddling together talking when the door downstairs opened and closed. We listened to hear who it was and relaxed when Brittany's mum called up saying she was home. It was better than hearing it was her dad like earlier but what we didn't expect was Brittany's mum to come upstairs and into her room. Brittany made sure that our bodies were covered when she walked in. Her eyes widened in shock and I'm not surprised.

"Hi girls." She said with a smile on her face whilst she walked in. "What are you up to?"

"Mum please go away. I don't want you embarrassing me in front of Santana."

"What? You _are _cuddling together. Since when are you sleeping with your tutor?" Her mum asked with a smirk on her face.

"We were just cuddling mum! There is nothing bad about that!" Brittany answered groaning. She was right. We would have wet further but now wasn't the right time. God that would be even more embarrassing.

"Did you wear protection?" Mrs Pierce asked with a smirk embedded on her face. I could tell she was enjoying this but who wouldn't enjoy teasing their child? I had this to look forward to yet. "Brittany we have talked about this. We don't need another pregnancy scare like last year." Now that intrigued me.

"Mum! Please stop and go away! Brittany said burying her face in my neck. I could tell Brittany hated being embarrassed just by how she was acting. She was cute though Mrs Pierce looked between us and laughed and nodded walking to the door.

"Okay but remember to always wear it. We don't want you pregnant Santana. Brittany's older sister was a mother at sixteen and even though she is doing well, she tells me she wishes she waited. I don't want you both making the same mistake."

I watched her leave the room laughing and as Brittany moved to lie on her back moving her hands over her face. I smiled. She was adorable. Was Brittany's mum being serious about what she said about not wanting another child with a baby in her teens? What were we going to do? Brittany's mum didn't want Brittany as a teen mum and neither did my parents. I laid down next to her. I felt Brittany move on the bed and I watched as she leaned on her arm next to me and stroke my cheek with her fingers. She looked down at me and smiled leaning down kissing me softly. She moved her hand from my cheek leaning down to caress my stomach. We moved our lips together kissing. It was perfect. No tongue and no rushing. Just slow and gentle and I loved it. She pulled away and smiled.

"I can't wait to have this baby with you." She whispered and just then I felt my heart beat faster. She really wanted this baby and I was so glad she did. "Don't listen to what my mum said. We will be fine and our baby will grow up just perfect with us."

I nodded and looked up at her. "I know but your mum doesn't want another daughter to have a baby in her teens and my parents hate the idea of teen mothers. What are we going to do, Britt?"

She looked at me then smiled. I don't know why but whenever she smiles she makes my whole body feel amazing. It was as though her smile made me happier and I just felt loved by her. I knew she didn't love me and all of this was just for the baby but I liked what this was. I didn't want it to end.

"I will tell you what we are going to do. We are going to lie down together and we are going to have a nap. Then afterwards when we wake up we will get something to eat so that you and our baby can eat then we will talk about baby names. How does that sound?"

"That sounds just perfect." I told her with a smile upon my face and I turned onto my side so she could move behind me which she did. She pulled me back against her chest and held me from behind putting a hand protectively on my stomach. I closed my eyes and finally let myself fall to sleep in Brittany's arms.

* * *

I slowly woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on the side. Brittany's arms were still around me and I heard her breathing softly signifying she was still asleep. I moved my arm out to pick my phoned up and saw a text from my mami. I looked at it and my eyes widened.

**From Mami: Come home now. Your father and I need to talk to you**

I knew this was it. I looked over my shoulder and smiled seeing her sleeping soundly. I slowly got out of her arms so I didn't wake her. I saw her phone on the side and picked it up putting a message up so she wouldn't worry about where I was and left the room and the house. I knew what they were going to talk to me about but I just didn't want them to find out now. I walked down the street back home and I was so glad it wasn't far to walk.

I got home and walked inside and I saw my parents sitting in the living room. They heard the door and turned around putting to the arm chair looking displeased. I nodded and sat down looking at them.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

They didn't say a word. They looked at me and mami got something from her pocket and I saw it was the pregnancy test I took. My eyes widened. That was it They had found out. Why the hell were they in my room anyway? It was so disrespectful! I looked at them speechless. I didn't know what to say to them. What do you say really? Hey mami and papi, I'm pregnant. No, that would not have turned out well. Not like this is any better.

"What is this?" Papi asked me with a look in his eyes that showed disappointment. "Why was this in your room and why does it say pregnant? This better be your friends and not yours hija."

I looked down at my fingers. I was caught out. I can't lie any longer and it wasn't like they hadn't noticed me changing anyway. I looked up at them and decided to come out with it. "It's mine."

If I thought they were angry now then I was wrong because now their anger had multiplied. I could tell just by looking in their eyes. It was scary but I didn't have a choice now. I couldn't lie after they had found that.

"You better be joking Santana Lopez" Mami told me with a glare forming in her eyes. "No daughter of mine will be pregnant when she is about to go to college."

"It's true. I am pregnant. I'm three months pregnant actually. Almost four. I'm fifteen weeks pregnant." I said looking at them. "I didn't mean for this to happen but it has and I am not going back on having the baby because I want it. The father, or mother in this case, is there for me and we're going to have the baby whether you want me to or not."

Before I could say another word my mother's hand went right across my cheek slapping me hard. I looked at her shocked but I knew she wouldn't take it back. They were both against teen pregnancy so now I was the disgrace to the family.

"You are to leave this house right now and don't bother coming back." My father commanded looking at me. "You are no longer part of this family if you are going to be like that!"

I felt tears form in my eyes. I knew this would happen but I didn't want it to . Who wants to be kicked out of their own family for something that wasn't their fault. Yes I could abort the baby, but I can't. I have a life growing inside me and I can't just destroy that.

"Papi please.."

"Get out! Grab your stuff and get out!"

I felt tears fall down my face. I walked up the stairs and gathered my stuff together putting them into a bag. I couldn't believe this. I put in there my most valuable possessions along with my clothes and shoes. I knew I would have to come back for more things but I would do that when they weren't here. I walked out of the house looking at them feeling my cheeks get wet as I cried. I walked out of the house when my phone vibrated. I smiled when I saw it was Brittany.

**From Brittany: Don't take too long. I miss you already xx**

I carried the bag and walked back to Brittany's house. I knocked putting my bag down on the floor trying to wipe my tears when the door opened and Brittany stood there with a smile on her face. I saw her smile drop when she saw me. She picked up the bag and led me inside to the living room . I closed the door behind me and before I knew it she had taken me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and let myself cry into her chest. I had held it in since my parents house and now Brittany was here I just let myself go. She held the back of my head and moved her hand over my back soothingly.

"Santana talk to me."

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I looked around to see if her mum was about but it looked like she wasn't. Brittany cupped my cheeks wiping the tears away that had formed.

"Mum has gone out to the shop to do some shopping. What happened?" She asked me concerned.

"Well I went to go and see them because mami text me that she wanted to see me so I walked home and they were sat in the living room when I got there. I walked up to them and sat down and they knew I'm pregnant. They found a pregnancy test and told me that it better not be mine. I told them that it was and mami slapped me." I explained. I heard Brittany tighten her grip slightly but she released it and turned my head to look at the cheek that was red. She leaned in and kissed it then pulled away cupping my neck. I decided to continue. "My papi told me to basically gather my stuff and leave and that I'm no longer part of the family."

Brittany looked at me with concern but she pulled me back into a hug and I was grateful since I had nothing left that I wanted to say. We stood in the living room of her house whilst she held me. I had calmed down a little but I was still upset.

"You're going to stay here." She told me running her fingers through my hair. "I know you are safe then and I can care for you and our baby better if you just live here."

I nodded not wanting to argue with her. Even after everything that had happened today I was just grateful to be back into Brittany's arms. Right now, it was a place I felt the safest and I was just happy to have her here to support me. Now that she's here for me, I don't know what I'd do without her. But for now, I am just going to enjoy this moment and figure out what to do later.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee even though I wish I did so I could make sure there were more Brittana scenes :L**

**Here is another chapter again. I'm uploading this chapter tonight then getting on with concentrating on my college work for the next week since it is due in soon but after its handed in I can write again so enjoy this chapter and I might even upload a one shot in between about the missing Brittany in the last episode like I did a couple of weeks ago if you guys want that? Hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter Ten

Me and Brittany had been living together for the past two weeks and it had been amazing. We got to fall asleep beside each other every night and lay in bed cuddling whilst we talk about things to do with the baby. I am now four months pregnant and I am starting to show more which was harder for me to find clothes. Sam knew about us living together and even though he was weary at first, he is okay with it now. He comes over and hangs out with me sometimes after school. After I told Mrs Pierce I got kicked out by my parents she welcomed me with open arms into the house telling me I could stay for as long as I wanted. It made me smile I can tell you that.

Sam and I were currently sat on the bed playing video games. He brought over his Xbox so we could connect it up to Brittany's tv and play it. She was out with her friends currently so she wouldn't see me geeking out with him. Not that I would mind but I wouldn't want her getting bored or anything. She's definitely not into things like this since I have never even heard her pick up a game controller. We were racing against each other and I was currently in the lead.

"You are totally cheating!"

"Am not!" I defended smirking as I drove the car. "You are just a sore loser."

"You cheat is what you do!"

I laughed and watched the screen controlling the car I was playing making sure I kept ahead of Sam. I don't know if you know this but I am really competitive. I don't like losing. Reason why I win against Sam a lot since he knows I am a sore loser. I hate it. It's probably in my genes or something. I controlled the car onscreen up to the finish line crossing it. I cheered and looked at him smirking. He rolled his eyes in amusement pushing me slightly.

"You cheat."

"Nah I won fair and square thank you very much." I said looking at him smirking.

Sam laughed putting the controls back next to the Xbox before unplugging it putting it into his bag. I changed the channel and put one of the DVDs in that he brought with him. I chose the Avengers since it had practically more than one superhero in it and I loved them all working together to defeat the bad guy. I pressed play and sat on the bed with Sam. We were terrible at talking through these kind of movies since we had different opinions. Not our fault since we didn't agree with everything even though we were best friends.

"Iron man is so awesome!" I said looking at the screen.

"Nuh uh. The hulk is the best one out of all of them. Super strength and he scares everyone."

"So you'd rather everyone was scared of you and that you were green?" I asked smirking at him. "That can be arranged."

He huffed and kept his eyes towards the tv. "That is not what I meant."

I laughed and continued to watch the film. It was nice to be able to just relax. At school I never felt like I could due to having the Cheerios around all the time. Plus I was always anxious about people finding out. My parents did and I still cry at night when Brittany goes to sleep. It's hard being an eighteen year old girl and having your parents kick you out for being pregnant. Sam was shocked when he found out but he was happy that I had somewhere to stay. He was surprised when I said Brittany's house but he accepted it overtime like I mentioned earlier. Whilst we laid on the bed watching the film I felt my eyes going. It was a downside of pregnancy. I was always tired.

"You tired San?" Sam asked looking at me. "You should sleep. I heard pregnancy does take it out of you."

I nodded and mumbled a "thanks Sam" before closing my eyes cuddling into my pillow and letting my body relax before allowing sleep to overtake and put my body to sleep completely.

* * *

I felt soft fingers running through my hair and tracing over my face as I started to wake up. It was soothing and usually when I was tired it made me feel sleepy. Brittany had found that out too so she always did it when we were falling asleep so now I had already slept, it was just nice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Brittany smiling down at me. I smiled back sleepily since I was just waking up but even though I was still half asleep I did notice Sam was gone. He must have left when I was asleep and Brittany came back.

"Hey you. Had a nice sleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah it was nice. Being pregnant makes me tired."

Brittany chuckled softly moving hair out of my face. "You need it to keep up with our little one. Did you have fun with Sam?"

"Mm." I mumbled rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "He left?"

"Yeah I got here and he told me about you getting tired during the movie so he left you to sleep. He's a good friend to you." Brittany said smiling. "I'm glad you have Sam as a friend."

I couldn't argue with that. I was happy that I had Sam as a friend because I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my support and even though I had Brittany now, I didn't before and he was just such a good friend. He would be lucky to have a girlfriend but he is too shy to ask. I knew he liked a girl in Glee club but every time I mentioned going to talk to her, he chickens out and pulls me out of the room. It was actually quite amusing seeing him as the one watching the girl.

"I know me too." I agreed smiling when I heard my phone start to ring. "Speaking of Sam."

I knew it was Sam because of his ring tone. It was one of his favourite songs but to be honest I think it was all just because the song had the word Alien in it. I smiled whilst his ring tone started playing. It was Alien By The Cary Brothers and it was a pretty decent song actually so I didn't mind when he chose it.

_We have become alien, we have become alien  
Give me a song that weighs a ton  
We have become alien_

Brittany looked at me. "That's your ringtone for him?"

"He chose it because apparently it is his favourite song but I think he chose it because it has the word alien in it which he is obsessed with." I stated smiling picking up the phone putting it on speaker. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Santana. Am I on speaker?"

"You are. Brittany's here."

"Hey Brittany." Sam greeted. Brittany smiled and responded. "Hey Sam."

"What's up?" I asked putting my phone on the side.

"I need your help with something. I don't know what to do." He told me which caught my attention right away. He never asked for help unless he really needed it so it must be important. "It's about a girl." Okay so maybe I was wrong.

"You're calling me up over a girl?" I asked unimpressed. I could be cuddling with Brittany right now and he interrupted that over a girl. I knew who it was about. He likes a girl called Mercedes and I've watched him swoon over her for the past two weeks. It's kind of sad really. Well I can't talk since did the same with Brittany.

"Yes! You know I suck at talking to women. Remember that girl I tried talking to last year?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was horrible but she ended up leaving traumatised and I felt sorry for him but it was funny.

"Sam, when you want to talk to a girl you don't admit you have been stalking her. That is just such a bad thing to say I swear she filed a restraining order against you after that." I laughed and I saw Brittany let out a laugh as well. Yes, I'm such a good best friend.

"Santana." He whined through the phone to me. "Help me!"

I sighed. "Okay what's the plan?" I asked him and I waited for a response for a while before he finally started talking.

"I don't have one."

"Sam! How do you expect to talk to her without some sort of plan on what to say?" I asked him rolling my eyes. He can be an idiot sometimes.

"Well I don't know." He admitted mumbling through the phone. "You spoke to Brittany."

"When I was drunk Sam!" I cried out running my hands through my hair. "What do you want me to suggest? You get drunk and talk to her? Don't you dare do that."

"I wasn't going to." He muttered quietly which totally meant he was thinking about it.

"Don't you dare Samuel Evans. I will not be getting you out of that mess. You could say anything to her whilst drunk so no." I told him sternly. "Take another approach. What about singing to her?"

"Hey, that's not bad. What should I sing?" He asked. Seriously? He is really bad at this.

"I don't know. Anything romantic maybe? I am not the one singing to her."

"You sing to people all the time!" He whined over the phone. Can you tell he has never spoken to a girl before? "You know song choices better than me."

I sighed. "Okay lets think for a second then." Okay, I had no idea what he could sing. It had to be something that she wouldn't know straightaway or he'd be embarrassed. Right, I got it. "Alright I got a song you could sing."

"Really?" Sam asked happily. "What is it?"

"Something."

"Santana, that doesn't really help." He told me. Yeah, forgot he was blonde.

"No, the song is called Something. By The Beatles?" I suggested looking at my phone waiting for a response. He's got to have heard of it.

"Oh yeah! San that's awesome!" He said excitedly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now go practice."

"I'll do that. Bye San, Brittany."

"Bye Sam." We said simultaneously and hung up. I locked my phone when Brittany pulled me onto my back. I looked up at her raising my eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"That was really sweet of you." She told me smiling. "You're a really good friend." I smiled and nodded.

"I try my best."

She giggled. God she was beautiful. I am so lucky to be living with her. Brittany even found a way around her mum to allow us to sleep in the same bed each night. I don't know what that is but she agreed apparently so who was I to argue?

"What ring tone do you have for me?" She asked curiously.

I looked up at her smiling. "Ring me and find out."

I watched as she grabbed her phone flicking through her contacts and she tapped her phone which I guessed meant she had pressed call to call me. I knew she had when my phone started ringing and her ringtone started playing. She looked at me in shock. Yeah, I didn't think she expected that.

"Is that-?" She began and I nodded. The song that was playing at the party when we kissed.

_I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
Or afraid of flying now  
I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
Not afraid of dying  
But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going  
I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going_

She ended the call and bent down pressing her lips to mine. She seemed to approve my song choice and I was glad. I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing back. I didn't know exactly what we were but even getting to kiss her was amazing. She had the softest lips and even though I hadn't ever kissed anyone else, I didn't want to. All I wanted was Brittany. She pulled away and stroked my cheek.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She told me looking at me keeping eye contact. "You remembered the song that was playing that night."

"Course I did. I wasn't going to forget something like that." I told her smiling.

She smiled and laid down wrapping an arm around my waist stroking my stomach. It was nice to be able to just lie here with her. I never thought in a million years I'd be in this position with her but it was nice and I liked it. I felt safe and I knew I was being cared for. She always made sure I was eating something healthy and she actually limited me to the amount of junk food I was allowed to eat. Sweet I know, but I missed chocolate like crazy.

I heard a knock at the door and Mrs Pierce walked in. She smiled at the both of us and I don't know why but I had a feeling she knew I was pregnant. She was always giving me these looks and she made me healthy meals whenever Brittany happened to be out It could be because Brittany asked her to but I think that she knew.

"Hey girls." She greeted with a smile. "I was thinking about making chicken salad for tea. What do you think?"

"That sounds great mum." Brittany replied smiling. "We'd love that, right Santana?"

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. Thanks Mrs Pierce."

She smiled and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. It was nice to be able to relax around Brittany. She still tutored her for it but luckily she wouldn't have to go home to collect her stuff like before. She just came here and they got on with studying. It helped though since they both noticed an improvement in her grades.

"I think you're making her feel old by calling her that you know."

"Why would I make her feel old?" I asked her. I didn't want to make her feel old or anything.

"Mrs Pierce was grandma but she's just being polite by not saying anything." Brittany laughed in response. Okay, I guess she did have a point.

"Should I apologise?"

Brittany kissed my head shaking her head. "Nah no need or that. She'll say something soon."

Well if she insists. I didn't want to make her feel old by calling her Mrs Pierce all the time but I thought that I should be polite It was polite to call them formally from what I understood and I don't remember her correcting me or anything so I just continued. What I wanted to know was if Brittany had told her mum about the pregnancy. She had noticed keeping an eye on her more than before so maybe she did know? It wasn't a problem, I just wanted to know if I had to keep hiding it around here or if I could just dress the way I wanted instead of the clothes I had to wear for when I was at school.

"Brittany? Can I ask you something?" I asked. I saw Brittany look down at me and nod.

"Yeah course. What's up?"

"Have you told your mum that I'm pregnant?"

She bit her lip but shook her head anyway. "No. She's really observant. She probably has guessed herself but is waiting for us to go and tell her. Why?"

I shook my head and laid on my back. "No reason. She just seems to be watching me closely that's all and when you're not around she makes sure to cook me healthy meals."

"Then it is a possibility she already knows." Brittany sighed sitting up leaning against the headboard looking down at me. "Are you okay with that?"

I sat up sitting beside her shrugging my shoulders. Am I okay with it? It wasn't long ago that I had to face my parents and tell them and have them kick me out of the house with nowhere to go. Well I did but they didn't know that. I guess I was worried she would do the same. I knew she wasn't my parents but she was still Brittany's mother. But then again her sister had been a teen mum and from what I know, she didn't kick Brittany's sister out. We should be okay hopefully but that didn't stop me from being worried. I think Brittany sensed that because she put her hand on my knee moving her fingers soothingly around my kneecap in comfort.

"She won't do what your parents did. She isn't like that. When Ashley got pregnant and the dad wasn't there to support her, mum just welcomed her with open arms and supported her. She found another partner and he accepts the child and now they're married. I think they're planning on having a baby together."

"That is so awesome. I'm glad we have nothing to worry about then." I smiled and moved between her legs so I could sit between them.

I felt her arms go around my waist automatically. I leant against her enjoying being in her arms. I leant my head back to lean against her shoulder feeling her place kisses on my shoulder. I loved how right it had been feeling between us lately. When we were here we could be ourselves. We were able to kiss, which I found out Brittany really got into, and we got to just have moments like this. I loved it and I know that Brittany did too. I could feel it. Before we went to sleep she always kissed me then bent down and kissed my stomach to say goodnight to the baby. It was incredibly sweet.

"I love holding you." She mumbled against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at that comment. It was something I always wanted. Brittany to hold me and be with me. Yes, we weren't technically together but we were still together. Okay, that made no sense but at least I know what I mean.

"I love you holding me." I told her in response.

Before Brittany could reply we heard her mother calling us downstairs. The thing I found out about Brittany was she was incredibly lazy at home which was opposite from school. She didn't like going downstairs unless it was necessary because, as she worded it, she didn't like anyone interrupting their cuddling time. Sweet right? So anyway since she didn't go downstairs unless it was necessary it always ended up her and her mum shouting up and down the stairs until one of them won which was usually her mother.

"What do you want?" Brittany shouted from behind me. See what I mean?

"Your sister has come to visit!"

"So? I'm busy!"

"Brittany, come down and see your sister!"

"She has legs! She can come up here and see me and Santana!"

"Brittany, if you don't come down right now Santana will be moving to the guest bedroom!"

I heard Brittany groan behind me and shout "fine!" back then move out from behind me. She hated that threat from her mother and Mrs Pierce knew, so if Brittany didn't do something she wanted she always threatened to move me from her bedroom into the guest bedroom. It almost happened last week but Brittany eventually gave in and did what she wanted. She mumbled to herself whilst she moved to a standing position. I smirked and stood up moving to stand up too.

"You don't see her very often. It'll be nice to see her."

"But I don't want to. I want to spend time with you." She complained moving to stand in front of me moving her hands up and down my arms stroking my skin. "It's more fun."

"Brittany, you see me every day. We can cuddle later." I told her taking her hand pulling her to her door.

Brittany let me drag her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to where her sister was standing. She had a boy standing at her side behind her holding onto her arm. I couldn't help but smile. He looked around ten years old but he looked adorable. He had the noticeably Pierce blue eyes and blonde hair. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Ashley Pierce. Well, I'm Ashley O'Neill now." She greeted walking up to me hugging me then pulling away putting her hands on my forearms. "You must be Santana. The one who Brittany keeps locked away in her bedroom."

"Hey! I don't keep her locked away up there." Brittany argued defending herself. I laughed looking back at her then turning back to Ashley who walked back to her son.

"Don't lie Britt. You don't come downstairs unless it is completely necessary." Mrs Pierce said with a smirk. "You don't like sharing her."

I laughed then looked at Ashley. "You married an Irishman, am I correct?"

"You are indeed." She nodded holding onto her son's hand. "How did you know?"

"I read somewhere that O'Neill is an Irish surname."

"You know your facts."

I laughed and nodded. "I do. I love the Irish accent. It's beautiful."

"Tell me about it." Ashley smiled in agreement.

I looked back at Brittany who was standing there with her arms folded. I looked at her sympathetically then walked to her stroking her neck with my hand. She looked at me and smiled. I know she was very possessive over me because of the baby and she just wanted to make things right between us after the bullying. She didn't tell me that but she didn't have to. I leaned in kissing her cheek whispering in her ear.

"You don't have to be possessive over me with your family." I assured her stroking the back of her neck slightly with the tips of my fingers. "You know you can trust them." I felt her hand on the bottom of my back as I whispered in her ear so she was touching me at least a bit.

"I know. I can't stop myself sometimes." She admitted whispering back. "I don't mean to act like this with them when I know they won't do anything to hurt you."

"How about you go and get me a glass of water so you can calm yourself down a bit?" I asked pulling away a little to look into her eyes. I saw her smile and nod in agreement. She kissed my cheek and walk to the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Ashley asked. I turned around to see Mrs Pierce and Ashley looking at me. I just shrugged walking to them sitting down. Ashley sat down at the far end and I sat down in the middle making sure that I left a space for Brittany to join me afterwards. Mrs Pierce sat in the armchair nearest to Ashley.

"I don't know. I just learnt how to reassure her whilst we got closer. I did that in school once and after that I just kept on doing it. She seems to like being reassured be it after we argued or just in general." I explained watching as Ashley's son sat on the armchair next to his mother getting his PSP out playing on it.

"She's different around Santana. It's nice to see." Mrs Pierce added looking at Ashley and her son.

"I think you're changing her in a good way but she doesn't see it."

I nodded in agreement. It was true. We had gotten far into the relationship and I don't know why but I am glad that I became her tutor because if I didn't, we would never have gotten to this stage. We even made a deal that we would try and avoid each other in school and meet secretly so that no one was none the wiser. It was only so that the Cheerios wouldn't pick on me so in a way, it was protecting me. It sucked not seeing her as much but I dealt with it. I felt the sofa go down slightly feeling Brittany sit beside me. She passed me my glass of water and I smiled feeling one hand rest on my waist whilst she moved her arm to rest on the back of the sofa behind me. I took a sip of the water Brittany got for me.

"What's your son's name?" I asked Ashley putting the drink in my lap holding it with both hands.

"Jeremy." Ashley answered smiling.

"That's a lovely name. He is adorable."

Ashley laughs. "He is adorable and quiet around other people. If we are at home he is a little terror."

"Isn't that all children?" I asked laughing too. "My cousins son is exactly the same. An angel when he is around other people's houses, but as soon as he is at home he goes back to being trouble for her."

Ashley nodded agreement. Mrs Pierce mentioned going to check on dinner and left the room. Ashley checked to make sure her mum had walked fully into the kitchen before turning to me and Brittany.

"So when is your baby due?" She asked and I looked at her in shock. How did she know? But before I could ask Ashley spoke again. "Come on, I was pregnant myself. Of course I know that you are."

I looked at Brittany who looked at me but then she smiled and nodded encouraging me to tell her. I nodded too and turned to her. "July."

She smiled. "That's great. A summer baby."

I nodded in agreement. "I think your mum knows already though. She's been giving me these looks that tell me she knows."

Ashley let out a chuckle which told me she knew that her mum knew as well. It wasn't like I was ashamed of being pregnant but I would rather tell someone myself and it made me feel that I wasn't being discreet enough at hiding it. Or maybe she was just really good at noticing because Ashley was pregnant as a teen. Ashley looked around 28 years old now.

"Yup she did the same thing to me. She knows you're pregnant but is waiting for you and Brittany to go up to her yourselves."

I nodded and drank my glass of water putting it onto the side. I knew she was right but how do you bring it up in conversation. Before we could say anything else Brittany's mum walked back into the room sitting down into the seat she was sat in before.

"Dinner is almost ready girls." She announced. We all got up walking into the kitchen to sit down at the table. Once we sat down Brittany took my hand underneath the table and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back then turned to look at the table once Mrs Pierce started to put food onto it. It wasn't until now that I realised how hungry I was.

* * *

I walked into work later that night. It was always a nice atmosphere when I came to work since everyone was always so friendly. Sometimes Brittany accompanied me and sometimes Sam did but Sam was busy with his family looking after his siblings and I told Brittany to stay home and study since she had a big test tomorrow. She tried to change my mind but she only got as far as getting me to agree to letting her take me to work and pick me up. I smiled when Oscar, the manager, greeted me hugging me.

"Santana! So good to see you again!"

I smiled hugging back. "Happy to be here even though you did only see me yesterday."

He nudged me shaking his head smiling. "Shush you. Am I not allowed to miss my favourite singer?"

"Why of course. Am I up now?" I asked motioning towards the stage.

"In a few minutes so you should probably get ready." He replied smiling. "I have customers to attend to. Good luck but not that you need it."

I shook my head in amusement walking up to the piano putting the song sheets on the stand so I would be able to read them when I play. I loved singing here and it was a place I was always welcome. From the very first day I was accepted and I loved that about this place. It was always so welcoming and the atmosphere was amazing. Plus no one really knew about it from school apart from Brittany and Sam, so I was safe. Just as I was getting ready Oscar walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome to another night at Romeo's Restaurante" Oscar greeted. Okay, his italian accent is way off so how the customers think he is pulling it off is a shock. "I hope you will enjoy our entertainment tonight. First off lets have a round of applause for the gorgeous and talented Miss Santana Lopez."

I smiled and I walked up to the microphone when he moved out of the way. I smiled whilst everyone clapped and cheered for me. I had been here for a couple of years since I was first old enough to get a job and now here I am. One of the popular entertainers at this place. I felt proud that I was and the staff here were amazing. When I found out I was pregnant I just came in here and burst out crying and all of the staff members came up to me and comforted me. I always had someone to talk to. Also I have the customers coming up to me telling me how talented I am. It's amazing and it'll be sad when I have to leave to go to New York. At least I know I will always have a place here.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are having a wonderful evening. Tonight I would like to sing a song for you and I hope you like it."

I smiled and walked to the piano and started to play the introduction of the song. I smiled and couldn't help but think about how happy my life had been lately. Just with everything. I started to sing into the microphone.

_Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong  
Hate to stare, But, you're winning  
And they're playing my favourite song  
So, come here, A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear, A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

I smiled as I played the piano whilst I sang the song. It was always an amazing experience to sing in front of a live audience. I know that not everyone has the courage to do something like this every night, but it just felt right for me. I always felt like I was made to do this. Don't ask why but I just felt like I needed to do this in my life. Ever since I was a young girl. I always loved performing for people and showing everyone what I could do. Even now I felt like I had to prove myself. No one would ever believe me if I told them that I performed somewhere every night as my job. It's why I didn't tell anyone apart from Brittany and Sam. I told Brittany because she wouldn't let me leave without me telling her where I was going, so I ended up telling her so she knew where to take me and pick me up every night. She watched one of my performances one night as well and she told me how much she loved it. I smiled at the audience and saw how much they were enjoying it.

_Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy  
But, you know I'm just your type  
I might be  
A little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny  
There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancing on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm asking you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

I continued to play the piano and look at the audience. I liked to know that they were enjoying themselves because if they weren't I always tried to do something so that they did enjoy it. It was part of my job to make sure that they were entertained whilst they were waiting for their food to arrive. I usually played for quite a while but now that I am pregnant Brittany wanted me to cut down since I got tired quicker and she had a point, so I agreed. A few weeks ago I stayed out quite late and I was shattered by the end of it since the pregnancy drained me so I agreed with Brittany to play one song a night. I told Oscar and even though he looked a bit disappointed, he agreed as well and still paid me the same. I looked back at the piano and sang into the microphone.

_'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

I played the final notes and everyone began clapping. I smiled and got up off of the stool standing next to Oscar when he got onto the stage

"Give it up for Santana Lopez everybody!"

I smiled and bowed then walked off of the stage getting my stuff together. I text Brittany to say that I was done and walked towards the door to wait for her. It was creepy around here at night so I made sure to stay inside until I knew that Brittany's car was outside. It never took her long anyway since her house wasn't far from here. I leant against the wall watching the next act come on stage and start performing. They were actually quite good and they deserved to be singing here. It wasn't like there was going to be no one that was better than me but I never told myself that I wasn't good enough because I knew that I was. And if I wasn't having this baby I would get myself into a college that was associated with music but right now, that wasn't possible.

I waited for around ten minutes when I felt a soft hand stroke down my arm. I looked to the side and smiled seeing Brittany standing next to me. I moved into her arms hugging her feeling her arms wrap around me. I pulled back and smiled up at her.

"Hey. Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded following her out to the car getting in.

She got in herself and drove away from the restaurant and back towards her house. I don't know why but I liked seeing Brittany drive. It makes her look older and grown up and I just like being driven around by her. She looked at me and smiled.

"What?" She asked then looking back at the road. I shook my head smiling.

"Nothing I just like watching you drive. You look grown up." I told her and she chuckled taking my hand kissing it then putting it on the gear stick whilst she changed gears.

"I will take that as a compliment. At least you think I'm a good driver. Well you must do because you are fine with me taking you places."

I nodded looking out of the window watching the street go by. "I do trust you driving me places. You're an okay driver."

"I think you mean I'm an amazing driver." She told me. I looked at her and saw her smirking. "I am a bloody amazing driver thank you very much. Passed my test first time."

"Ooo go you." I teased smirking. "I'll make sure to never doubt your driving again."

"Yeah you better not Lopez." She teased back winking.

She let go of my hand and parked the car up at her house in the driveway. We both got out and walked inside walking up to her bedroom. I think that Mrs Pierce must have gone to bed or something since the lights were all off in the house so we made sure to stay quiet. Brittany and I both got ready for bed and got under the covers cuddling up to one another. I was laying in her arms whilst she held me.

"What do you think is happening between us Brittany?" I asked curiously after laying with her quietly for a few minutes. Her fingers were tracing over my bare back and it was quiet between us for a few minutes before she responded.

"I'm not sure but we'll figure it out."

I nodded and closed my eyes wrapping my arms around her cuddling into her chest. She moved her fingers to run through my hair soothingly. I smiled and felt my eyes start to get sleepier. I decided to say goodnight to her before I fell asleep completely.

"Night Britt." I mumbled to her and I just caught her say something before I fell into a deep sleep.

"Night Santana. Sweet dreams."

I smiled and let sleep overcome me. I knew me and Brittany had to work out what was going on between us but I think for now we were fine just being who we were without labelling anything. She looked after me and we talked about the baby together and for now, that was enough for me.

* * *

**What Do You Think? **


End file.
